Of all the games, why Assassin's Creed?
by Chaos Moonlight
Summary: Who knew that kicking your Xbox 360 could lead to you and an online friend getting pulled into thw world of Assassin's Creed? Join Kim and Zerogx as they try to find a way home...withought getting killed by a certain assassin. Chapter 17!
1. Intoduction

_Hey it's me people, Kim. So lately i've been having really crappy dreams about Assassin's Creed, dumb right? Well then I randomly thought, "Well, why don't I write a story about it?!" So I am, but I'm not the first person to write something like this, but still._

_Don't kill me!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but myself, my Xbox 360, my Wii, and my DS. It's really sad T.T_

_Again, i'm sorry if this is cliche, lame, and sorta like the other story's like this on , but sadly, I can't control my dreams._

**Chapter 1: A little bit of an introduction**

I walked into Future Shop quickly with Mom and the brat, I finally had enough money to buy Assassin's Creed! It had taken a months allowance, convincing Mom that it was only rated 16+ because you kill people in it(Partially true XD), and that I had to sign a contract to play it at least once a week, to convince myself that I was ready to finish a game with a storyline, which, I have never done before.

"You going to have enough money to buy number two when it comes out?" my sister(AKA the brat) laughed. My arm twitched, resisting the urge to punch her in the gut.

"More money than you ever have." I retorted and ran right into the Xbox 360 game area... while ignoring the glare my sister gave me. I looked through the rows of games to find the cool picture of Altair. But to my despair it wasn't there. I nearly fainted, but instead I looked around to see if anyone was looking. When I was sure that nobody was I fell to the ground and started begging to god.

"If you make Assassin's Creed appear I promise that I-I wont punch Kathleen in the gut ever again!"

Nothing happened.

I knew that there was no such thing as god.

I then started looking behind every single case to try and find it. _'Please, please, please, please, please be here.'_ And there it was.......

Right in my face.

The entire time.

I really need to pay more attention sometimes.

Mom and Kathleen walked over to me after they took a look at other games, Kathleen holding a copy of Super Mario Galaxy. I grabbed Assassins Creed as fast as I could and hugged it.

"Can I see?" Kathleen asked me. Yeah, NOW she had an interest in it?!

"MINE" I hissed at her and turned away. She and Mom laughed at me, so maybe Kathleen isn't all _that_ bad. She's just super annoying.

I guess I should explain to you all who I am. My names Kimberly, mostly called Kim. Call me Kimmy and DIE.

I'm thirteen years old since last month and as you should know by now, I get very obsessed with video games, when I don't own the game I simply watch about half the game on Youtube until I buy it. I'm average hight, slim, hate lots of things, and adore Assassin's Creed.

I'm sure you already noticed that by now.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I hate lots of things, entertain myself by fighting with plastic swords, have a wild imagination... I think I look pretty ugly compared to other people, I mean, it's pretty common to see a girl with dark hair with red streaks and brown eyes...... sorta.......

Well, now that i'm done giving you guys a brief description of me, back to the story!

We walked towards the counter in silence and paid. Then I walked towards the car and we drove home.

**_The next freakin day!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

"You arn't seriously going to take that game to school right???" Kathleen asked me. I grinned and put in my backpack. She frowned at me for a minute then went back to packing her bags. "Your going to lose something one of these days."

**_AT SCHOOL!....Wait....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._**

Me and Kathleen went our separate ways to our classrooms, we said goodbye and ran for it. Another note people, Kathleen is my TWIN, we are known for constantly argueing with each other at school, and we don't plan to keep it that way. Thus, us separated as soon as possible helps most of the time. As I walked towards my classroom I noticed a group of my friends all waiting for me near the door.

"Hey Kim!" Katrina called. Hayley and Maggie waved to me and I ran as fast as I could to them.

"So, did you get that game you wanted?!" Hayley asked me as I stood in front of them gasping for air while they just waited for me to pull out the game and say something around the lines of _"HELL YA! cHECK IT OUT!" _

"HELL YA!" I shouted, catching attention of the boys who turned their heads to look in our direction. "This is it, doesn't Altair look evil?" Maggie smiled seeing me making a fool of myself infront of most of our classmates. We all heard one of the boys that we knew as Zack mutter something that sounded like _"What the hell is up with Kim and video games?"_I forced my eyes to twitch and I started walking toward him with my head tilted dwnward slightly laring at him. They all flinched when they saw my glare and when I got close enough to them I put on an insane grin and Hayley, Maggie, Katrina, and I all shouted at the same time....

"BECAUSE THEY ARE SO MUCH COOLER THAN YOU ZACK!"

**_1 week later =(_**

I groaned at the fact that I was drowning in homework, didn't eat dinner yet, and still hadn't gotten the chance to play the game. I typed up random messages on Mabinogi to this guy called Zerogx.

_Kimariaka: Hey, Zero, did you get Assassins Creed yet?_

_Zerogx: Yes. Who wouldn't after you talk about it everytime you log on?_

_Kimariaka: -shrugs- I wouldn't.......BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE IT! OH!_

_Zerogx: lol_

_Zerogx: so, wheres Ckika?_

_Kimariaka: She went to go shopping with mom....... which reminds me, PLAY ASSASSINS CREED RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL CHU!_

_Zerogx: Fine. bring your laptop with you so you can finish ideals while your playing._

_Kimariaka: Why cant you do it???_

"We'll be home in a few hours Kim" Mom announced as I heard the door shut behind them. I smirked and typed up another message to Zerogx.

_Kimariaka: nvm, just move your fat arse to your Xbox 360 or PS3 RIGHT NOW!_

I know I seemed a little pushy but I'm still young, and nobody ever listens to me. I ran over to the living room and grabbed Assassin's Creed, opening the case and tossing it into the Xbox 360. I looked back over to my laptop which I had moved into the living room the see if Zero replied.

_Zerogx: It's an Xbox 360 Kim, and I know I have a fat Arse._

Stupid Zero. I snorted as I turned back to the TV and watched the first cut scene, nearly drooling at how awesome it looked.

_Zerogx: First cutscene is pretty cool, but i'm having trouble with the tutorial. _

Strange, so was I.

I took a minute to think up a strange response.

_Kimariaka: try kicking your Xbox to make it do your bidding_

_Zerogx: lol, fine. But you have too also._

I snorted again as I walked towards my Xbox to kick it.

"BAM!" I shouted as I kicked it lightly. The screen flickered and I began to worry that I kicked it a little too hard. The screen turned completely white and my hand lurched forward, I touched the screen and my vision went black.

_And now your adventure begins._

A few hours later

I blinked my eyes a few times warily just to see more white,, there was some dude next to me, pale skinned, black hair, should be around ages 18-20.

Oh. My. God.

"ZERO IS THAT FREAKING YOU?!" I shouted, the guy woke up immediately and he jumped back. He looked at me confused for a minute until his expression changed to shock.

"Kim? Kimariaka?" He asked in a deep voice, noting me by my user name. It really was Zerogx, my online friend, a video game addict.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" we both shouted at the same time. All of a sudden the white area around us changed into a bustling city...if that's what you would call a place that was like 50 degrees outside and stone buildings...and people wearing strange clothing.

"I don't think we belong here...." I heard Zero mutter, I was just about to say a sarcastic remark but then we both heard something that we were probably both excited and scared to hear.

"ASSASSIN!"

.....Of all the games, why Assassin's Creed?

_So there you have it folks, sorry if its rushed but I promised my friends it would be posted by today. Also, we don't meet any assassins yet, sadly. This story is lame so far but i'm still a noob when it comes to these things. Tell me if there are any errors. Also, this is more of a introduction to the story._

_GOODNIGHT!_

_Zero and Diya, you had better like it._


	2. A near death experiance!

_I write bits and pieces of this story everyday. I'm still surprised that I already have a review! So, I'm going to reply to it! =D_

_OMGitsMels: Yay! Someone likes this story already?! The Xbox kicking idea just came to me randomly, it was originally just touch the screen and fall in, but I wanted to make it more interesting, thus, kicking the Xbox seemed like a fun enough idea._

_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

_Also people, my sister says that Futureshop is only in Canada! 0.e so, that means that I got it in Canada(where I live) and that Zerogx probably got it from I dunno, Bestbuy?_

Chapter 2: Someday i'll get back at you....someday.......

Me and Zero turned to each other with wide eyes.

"Whats the plan Kim? You know more about this game than I do."

"First off, Don't get killed. And we should also try to lay low."

"Continue?"

"We have to find the bureau."

"And where would that be?"

I paused, not knowing what to say. In most of the story's i'd read on Fanfiction they would just meet Altair automaticly or follow him, but this assassin could be anyone and i'm not too sure that i'd like to have the hidden blade put to my throat like in some of my death dreams............

"........I'm not sure." I said slowly. Zero looked at me warily and then made up a plan in his mind.

"Follow the guards." He started "We can follow them to the Assassin and ask him for his help." My jaw dropped, that would be like a sudden death round in Super Smash Bros Brawl. I walked up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Are you insane?!" I hissed "He'll kill us!!!"

"Ow." was all Zero said, I could tell he knew I was right, but if we stayed here we would be killed anyway. I crossed my arms and growled. '_If i'm going to die in this world, might as well be because of Altair.'_

"Fine, we'll follow the guards." I muttered. As soon as the guards passed us we bolted trying to keep up. I almost tripped a few times and so did Zero. After about 3 minutes the guards stopped since they lost sight of Altair. _'Heheh, stupid guards.'_

"Where did he go?" one guard asked.

"He probably went back to the streets." Another replied. They nodded to each other before running off. Zero turned to me in confusion, I wasn't surprised.

"Where did the assassin go?" I almost laughed as I spotted a haystack right next to my poor brainless 20-year-old friend.

"We need to lure him out," I started holding back a snicker. "Try.....try dragging him out of the haystack if he doesn't fall for it." I said the last part just loud enough for Zero to hear. I then searched through my current belongings. _'My cellphone...good thing it's turned off, my lucky charm, my friendship feather, and.......... a Starbucks gift card.' _I knew pretty well what would most likely get him to come out. I pulled out my lucky charm and shoved Zero to the side.

"If you don't get out of that haystack right now, I'll tell my friend here to get the guards, and I'll just hold you down." Nothing happened "Or I could always sing.... that usually causes a mess of trouble...."

Still nothing, man this dude was hard to crack. I nodded to Zero and we both started moving the hay around to find him. Pretty soon all the hay was moved......and nobody was there.

"No! I almost shouted "Where is that bastard?! Now how are we going to find the Assassin's bureau?!" Zero looked down with his sad green eyes. I sat down on the hay and patted the spot next to me. When Zero sat down I frowned to myself.

"OK Zero, I can't just call you Zero all the time now, whats your name?" I asked, he turned to face me and I realized that he was pretty short for his age.

"David." He said simply shrugging "What's yours? Unless Kim's your real name..."

"Kimberly, but I prefer Kim" I stated "So David, how are we going to find Altair? It's not like we can just knock on every door and ask for him." Oh crap, we could. Ze-David smiled at me like he had just thought of the best idea ever.

"No that would be stupid, but we could always do something so bad that he'll have to save us from guards!" My eyes grew wide and I glared at him for a second.

"If I die, you had better hug Altair so he will kill you too." David grinned and nodded. Heck, I was tired, hungry, and trapped in another world, I had a right to be grouchy. "So, whats the plan?"

"We just need to do something illegal, you know, kick some guard where it hurts, punch some guys in the face....anything that would get us in a lot of trouble."

I smirked, this was going to be fun.

We both stood us and asked someone if they knew where we could find lots of guards. The person we asked glared at us in distrust but told us anyway, hey, I wouldn't trust you if you were a person wearing rags and asking where the nearest police station is. We started running as fast as we could until we spotted at least 2 dozen guards.

"May I have the honor?" I asked David, He snickered and nodded. I walked toward one of the guards pretending to be as innocent as possible.

"Excuse me sir, I'm lost..." I started "And where am I?" The guard looked at me for a moment before uttering the word Damascus. I smiled and kicked him where it would hurt the most. He crouched over in pain sputtering very, very, bad words.

"GET THE GIRL!" I heard one guard shout, and all of them charged at me with swords drawn, I thought I was going to die, I swear. I saw David's eyes widen as he shouted.

"STOP!"

The guards stopped and glared at him, He looked around nervously.

"Err, you could at least fight her one on one...and give her a sword or something." Gee David, thanks, the least you could do is punch one of them in the face. The guards all laughed.

"A women? Fight with a sword?!" a guard said. I growled and nearly hit him in the head.

"I can fight! And i'll kick your ass too!" I announced loudly, wow, hunger was making me seem really brave right now. "NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY has the right to speak of me that way you bastard!" All the guards were silent for a second before the one that made that sword comment spoke up again.

"I'll fight you, and you'll pay for being so rude to those of a higher class than you."

After that a guard handed me a longsword and I grinned. I looked around the now forming crowd, David was standing neear the front, and my eyes widened as I saw a man wearing white robes standing near him with a cold frown.

It was Altair, the assassin that I knew would be here, but still surprised me that he was.

Dammit, I'm going to die now, and in a video game too.

Before I thought It would be cool, now I don't think it is.

I readied my sword into a position that I copied from Twilight Princess. The guard charged and he stabbed me really fast. All I could feel was pain.

And the last thing I saw was Altair jumping up and killing that guard, David looking over me to see if I was ok.

As everything went black I drifted into a happy dream.

_I turned around to see all my friends, in real life and my Mabinogi friends. Diya, Koriko, Zero........_

_Mom, Kathleen......._

_Katrina, Hayley, Maggie.........._

_The last person turned to face me._

_It wasn't Altair like you would probably think it was._

_It was Zack, my best guy friend and whom I looked up too like a big brother._

_"I thought you were stronger than that Kim, you'll be in pain for a few days but that's all. We'll see you when you find out the true reason why Shade sent you here."_

_I reached out to them, but as I did they all disappeared._

_I was alone._

_Your always alone when nobodies there to help._

_**Thats all for today, yes, I got the near death part from one of my death dreams.**_

_**T.T I hate my death dreams, you can actaully feel the pain. Also, I'm in an emo mood right now.**_


	3. 2 cliche moments!

_Wow, A chapter a day keeps..............nothing away???? XD Well, I've been updating really fast._

_But today I just lost a best friend._

_And writing stories helps ease the pain._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything......sadly._

Chapter 3: ............

I shot right up instantly feeling pain in my side. I took a brief look around me. David was near me, sleeping and snoring against the stone walls of the building we were in, I was sleeping on pillowsand a mat, bandages were wrapped around my stomach...... and I was in a tremendous amount of pain.

This was NOT a good way to start my day.

I stood up slowly, trying not to cry at the pain I was being given, and walk over to David. I nearly collapsed the first time around but I managed. When I was close enough to my friend and smacked his arm to wake him up. He stirred and when he saw me he jumped up in surprise.

"You know you shouldn't be walking." He started slowly, trying to figure out the best way to tell me without me hurting him. I frowned and nodded in agreement, surprised, David helped me back to the place I was resting before.

_'Interrogation time.....'_

"So, where are we?" I croaked while getting myself comfortable.

"The bureau."

"And why am I in so much pain???"

David shuddered for a split second.

"One of the guards stabbed you, seriously Kim, you were bleeding a lot." He smirked "Be glad Altair came and saved your ass, he told me you were very reckless and stupid to face off against a guard that was way more skilled than you."

".......don't make me hurt you." That shut David up. "Anyway, i'm starving, can you give me something to eat already????" I didn't care much about what Altair had said, I didn't even talk to him yet.....oh I can't freaking WAIT to announce to the world that I only did that to get his attention. David ran out of the room and spoke with some guy in thee next room. I heard some shffling and after a few minutes David came back with some fruit. He had a puzzled look on his way too pale face.

"So, whats up?"

"Supposedly we are speaking a langauge that we never even learned to speak."

I frowned. I think I was speaking english.................

Holy hell, not another cliche moment! I glared at my feet and started eating a fruit, ignoring the pain as best I could that is. Me and David just slept for a while after that.

_**Night time, whoosh**._

It was dark when I woke up again. David was sleeping in the same spot as before but it still felt like someone else was in the room. I wasn't in much pain anymore so I decided to try and find a way out of here, incase me and my 20-year-old friend had to bolt.

Well, then again, maybe if we died we would go back home..............

Nope, not going to try and find out.

My mind wandered to a youtube video I had watched once, The 'Assassin's Creed Crack' I covered my mouth to stop from laughing as I remembered what the person made Altair do during the 'Malchik' part.

Heheheh, AltairxMalik pairing. I quetly hummed the song and said some of the word's.

_"Malchik, Malchik, I can be all you need, wont you ple-" _I stopped and noticed my 'Savior' watching me from the doorway. Dammit, why, when I'm singing a song! And this song out of all the songs too!

"You shouldn't be standing you know." I growled for a second thinking something around the lines of _'You sound like Zero you god damned bastard!' _But I didn't have the guts. So I sat down again and he shook David awake. David blinked is eyes open and Altair grabbed him and tossed him next to me.

_'Wow, that was creepy.' _I thought to myself with wide eyes. David was also just as freaked out as me, dammit, if only I could beat the living hell out of Altair, which would never happen. He glared down at us, making me flinch and David just glared back.

Dear god, how many times do I need to tell this retard that Altair can KILL US!

"Why did you two children try to stand up to guards???" Altair asked us coldly. I gulped not knowing what to say. "Speak now girl or die." David looked at Altair angrelly and muttered the words "Fat bastard." to him, Altair ignored the insult and continued to stare me down.

"Errrrrrr we were uh, lost, hungry, bored, and the guards looked fun to kick in the place where it hurts?" I said (more like asked) Altair. David snickered while Altair looked a little bit annoyed.

Oh dammit.

"The truth, now."

"Errrr, sorry." I said slowly "Another question please?" Altair sighed in annoyance, obviously disliking me a bit more every second.

"Where are you from, and tell me your names?" He said the second part like he was speaking to both of us. David stood up, pulling me along with him.

"Ow, be careful you fat ass jerk!" I exclaimed "Hello dude! Wounded kid here!" David laughed again. Altair looked at us hopelessly.

"My names David and my friend here is Kim, and we are from the planet earth!" Altair glared at David and me, now trusting us a_ lot_ more than before.

Gee, thanks again David, be sure that when i'm all healed that you'll have the living hell beat out of you.

".............Ok assassin guy. We were looking for you." I finally said. Altair looked really angry, hell, he WAS really angry. He grabbed me and David by our shirt's and held us against the wall with his insane strength.

"So, that was just an act to lure me out?!" he hissed. I stayed perfectly still in fear while David thrashed around trying to get free. I thought back on information I got from fanfiction stories and cutscenes to help me out.

"Remember....the C-creed..." I stuttered, Altair dropped us both but kept glaring at us.

"And what do you think keeps you two children innocent?"

Dammit, two cliche moment's in one day.

I was NOT going to become a freaking Mary-Sue.

_Hahahaha, done 3rd chappie._

_bwahahahahahaha I masde zero seem more brave._

_Remember to review! =3_


	4. How should we proove our innocence?

_I told Diya that I would have this posted yesterday, although, that was just an excuse for her to stay on._

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING_

_OMGitsMels: thank's for reviewing, and i'm sorry about being so glum._

_Hope you guys like this chappie._

**_Chapter 4: How to proove our innocence........._**

I gulped, David was now staring at me like I was insane, and Altair was pressing me for information.

I was soooooooooo, screwed.

"Well girl? What makes you so innocent that I shouldn't just kill you and your friend right now?" I fidgeted a little, instantly imagining every single way he could kill me. I took a minute to think about my answer, but in the end I had to say the only good one.

"Errr well, you could always keep us around, you know.......to help you out and stuff. Besides, we ARE just kid's." I coughed, If I could see Altair's eyes he would probably be looking at me like I was insane.

I hate being a little 13-year-old girl that's obsessed with video games.

"We wont be too much trouble, well, Kim might, but I wont" I smacked David upside the head(my punishment to all guy's that are being jerks) and he said a simple "ow."

"Stop trying to get me killed you retarded basta-" stopped in the middle of my name calling expedition when Altair left the room. The first thing that came out of my mind was _"OMG HE'S GOING TO LEAVE US HERE TO DIE!" _but when he came back in a moment later I didn't say that.

Instead I said this.

"So, are you going to leave us here so we can die????" I asked, I was answered when a robe was tossed to both of us.

"Put those on, Al Mualam has already been notified about you two." I already knew that he had assassinated that Tamir person and I wasn't going to mention it, since we had heard that freaking loud shout a few day's ago. "He wishes to speak with you both, believe me, I would like nothing better then to kill you both right now." David coughed and Altair turned to him.

"What about Kim? Would it be safe to travel with her being, uh, hurt?" Altair opened his mouth to speak but was cut off because of me.

"Oh. My. God. Zero! I can take care of myself! Besides, we've wasted enough of A.D's time!"

"A.D?????" David asked me as he pulled the grey robe over his clothing. I pulled mine on before answering.

"Yes.... A.D, stands for 'Assassin Dude' _since he won't tell us his name._" I hinted, sure, David had used Altair's name before, but Altair wasn't here before. David understood the hint and was just about to agree with me but Altair spoke before him.

"My name, is Altair." He started "I don't want you two to call me 'Assassin Dude' the entire time I'm with you, whatever a dude is. Now let's go." He pushed the front door open and we walked out. Grr, I wanted to jump off the roof.....not that I could reach it.

"So Altair..." I started, I had trouble pronouncing his name so it sounded more like 'Al-tar' instead of 'Al-ty-air'.

What? It's not my fault that I have this problem, I could say it the right way if I tried, only I don't want to!

"What?" Altair said in annoyance.

"What's the real reason we are still alive?" Altair didn't answer me as he lowered his head and put his hands together.

I can't remember what that was......it was either a preacher or a scholar.

I turned my head to David and he shrugged. We both copied Altair and excited the city with ease. I saw horses and pointed to them happily, remembering how fun it was to ride a horse.

"Oh! Oh! Do we get to ride a horse Altair?" I asked, forgetting I was talking to someone who hated me. David looked at me in confusion.

"You know how to ride a horse?"

"Duh, online and off you retard." Altair ignored us and took 2 horses, one was brown and one was white.

"I dib the brown one!" I cried out ecstatically as I ran up to it and patted it. David followed me and did the same thing.

"OK David, it's your choice, you share my horse or you share Altair's."

"Yours."

"Good."

David helped me onto the horse and he climbed on after me, I told him not to kick the horse. Then we were off, by accident that is.

"ZERO YOU F-ING RETARD! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT KICKING THE HORSE!" I yelled as the horse slowed down into a trot. Altair was now next to us with a smirk on his face as he chuckled for a second.

I wish David had gone on Altair's horse.

David was apologizing over and over again, hell, he had seen me mad, but when I'm really, _really _mad, I could kill someone with my death glare. Sadly I couldn't, I had to keep my eyes forward or next to me so I could glare at Altair. From that moment till we arrived in Masyaf, we were all silent.

**_Masyaf_**

"We are here, just leave the horses where they are." I jumped off the horse gladly.

You try sitting on a horse that long, it get's boring after a while....especially when you can't listen to music.

And you can't sing because Altair is there.

I would NEVER sing in front of Altair again.

Altair began to walk away from us and we had to run to catch up with him, or at least, I had too.

Why couldn't I be taller!!!!

As we walked through the town nobody paid me or David any attention. I was glad, but also wondered what Al Mualam was going to do to us.

We would really need to find a way to proove we were innocent.

_Now this chapter is done. Starting Tuesday I won't be able to post a chapter every day.....i'll be in Florida_

_=3_


	5. Can't think of a chapter name XD

_Wow, a new person reviewed!_

_Thank you all the people that have been reading the story! I love writing this, and it's really hard to make this story....errr......different._

_Now....if only more people would review......................._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, i've never played the game.......... but I will when my parent's see my report card!!!! =D_

**_Chapter 5: Dammit, I wish we could meet Malik already._**

As we followed Altair I decided to take matter's into my own hand's.

"Hey Altair! If Al Mualam tries to kill me and David can we run for our lives?" No answer. "What about if your ordered to kill us????? Can we try to give you a challenge?" Altair smirked but didn't speak. "Uhhhhhhh, would you miss me if I died?????"

"No."

Wow, Altair is such a freaking JERK!!!!

I frowned and David gave me a hug.

"Awwww, don't worry Kimmy." Wait, did he just call me Kimmy? "I'd miss you if you died...." I punched him in the stomach.

"NOBODY CALLS ME KIMMY!" I shouted, some people turned to look at me like I was insane. "CALL ME KIMMY AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL STEAL ONE OF ALTAIR'S WEAPONS AND CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" I have no clue why people found that scary, but Altair was holding back laughter, people had went back to work, and David was now walking beside Altair.

Nobody calls me Kimmy. Back home I chased everyone that called me Kimmy all around the school and kept hitting their head's until they apologized.

A sudden rush of homesickness rushed into my veins. I missed them all, even the brat.

I sighed as we got to this big castle place. David's jaw dropped as he asked Altair if this was the place, when Altair nodded David said it was huge.

I felt upset right then so I didn't talk. If I did I would have said something mean to David, but then I would just break down crying.

When I'm sad and I talk, I break out crying.

No way am I going to let Altair see me cry!

I sighed again as we entered the castle like place. Altair led us up the stairs and strait to Al Mualam. When I first saw the old man I got kinda creeped out.

He looked insane, but that was probebly just me.

"You have done well Altair. And I am confident that this is but the first or many successes" Wow, we aren't even noticed.

"Tamir spoke as if he knew you well, he implied my work had a larger meaning."

"Significance comes not from a single act, but the context with in which it is performed." bla bla bla, I zoned out for a few seconds until Altair put on a piece of his equipment and left.

"Where is he going?" asked David. Al Mualam smiled but didn't reply to David's question.

"So you two are those trouble maker's in Damacus?" he asked, we nodded. "And what would cause you two children to act with such ignorance???"

I glared at Al Mualam, finally, someone I disliked more than Altair. "The fact that we were looking for Altair."

"So I've heard."

David just looked confused.

"You two will continue travelling with Altair, he will see if you two are trustworthy."

"Oh wow." I muttered "Since he doesn't like us that much I bet that we are going to be dead, 10 seconds flat." Al Mualam smiled.

"You two, give this to one of the slaves, and send Altair up here also." he said as he handed me and David a note. As we walked down the stairs we saw Altair watching us. We both ran up to him and told him to go and speak to Al Mualam. He frowned at us before walking up the stairs.

"Hello, miss?" we turned around to see a woman looking at us. "Do you need any help???" I looked at David as he nodded to the lady and hand her the note. "Ah, come with me you two." She said and smiled at us. she led us each to a room.

"Hey lady, what did the note say anyway?" I asked when she closed the door to David's room.

"It said that you two are in need of weapon's and some new clothing." she paused "I suppose that you aren't one to wear a dress, right miss?" she added, eyeing my jean's and t-shirt. I grinned and nodded. The lady told me that I should wash up in the washroom and that she would be back in a few minutes with clothing for me.

"What about David?"

"He will be tended to by someone else." she said as she left the room and closed the door. I pulled my t-shirt up a bit to check my bandages. I tugged at them and they fell off.

Ew, dried blood and a scar. Ew.

I shuddered and walked into the washroom, the tub was already filled with water(thank goodness!) So I just jumped in, fully clothed.

I thought it would be funner that way, but it's really hard to stay up with soaking jeans.

At least I remembered to pull my cellphone and everything else from 2009 out before I jumped in. I rubbed out all the dried up blood from my scar and rinsed all the dirt from my hair. When that was all done I jumped out and into the other room to see some thing's near the door.

A brown cloth bag, grey assassin robes, a small dagger, and some ugly brown shoes.

Oh well, better than nothing I guess.

But god, why can't they give us girl's some clothing better than robes or dresses???

I put the robe on over my soaking t-shirt and jeans and used the dagger to cut the jean's into short's I tossed my current belonging's into the bag(including the dagger) and left the room. David was waiting outside for me, he was wearing a grey robe(just like me) with his hood pulled over his head. I laughed as he tried to imitate Altair's voice, and fail miserably.

"I am Altair, do not call me Assassin Dude, whatever a dude is." we both broke out laughing.

"You know about Malik....Assassin dude?" I asked, David grinned and nodded. I pretended my arm was missing and skipped around David.

"Everything is Altair's fault! If he hadn't left, I would still have my arm, and my brother would be alive!" I said in a high pitched squeaky voice. David laughed and we both went to our normal selves again, just in case Altair appeared or something.

Sadly enough, he did.

Altair growled as he started pushing us toward's the gates of Masyaf.

"So, where are we going????" I asked since I didn't pay much attention when Al Mualam was talking to Altair.

"Acre."

Dammit, I know that it would probably take a day or two for our 'Good Friend' Altair to kill the guy there and get to Jerusalem.

At least Malik hates Altair too, so when we do finally get to Jerusalem I can just talk and annoy Malik until Altair kill's whoever he had to kill.

I wish we could meet Malik already.

_And chapter 5 is done. =3 almost time till we meet Malik, and you guy's will get to see the kind of fun me and David will have with other characters!_

_Seriously people, Malik rules._

_HE HAS ONE ARM!!!!!!_


	6. Acre for the win!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_I'm going into overdrive mode for writing chapter's, since I won't have much time when I'm in Florida._

**_Chapter 6: Acre for the win!!!_**

It was dark out and we were still riding these god dammed horses, how can Altair ride these thing's? After like.....an hour you just get fed up. We all rode on a different horse, mine was a black stallion, David was on a white mare, and.......well, I don't pay much attention to Altair. I stopped calling Altair Al-tar so he seemed less exasperated when I tried speaking to him.

"Hey Altair, are we there yet?" He turned his head and glared at me for a moment before looking forward again.

OK, so he's still a jerk.

I soon got bored and tried to talk to David, he simply ignored me.

Oh wow, why am I so hated? I did feel a little hurt that even DAVID got tired of talking to me. I decided that I would just listen to music inside my head, since I listened to music almost everyday before it wasn't too hard.

And then I started whispering the word's to myself.

_"Throw it away, Forget yesterday, We'll make the great escape, We won't hear a word they say, They don't know us anyway......"_ I looked around to see if anyone was listening, then sang the rest in my head.  
Watch it burn.  
Let it die.  
Cause we are finally free tonight......

I hummed the rest of the song. At least music makes me feel less........dull? Down? Bored? Upset???? I wasn't really sure how I was feeling anymore. I began imaging thing's.....falling into some sort of trance, my friend's and I hanging out, singing as loud as possible, playing in the snow..........

Dammit, homesickness again. At least I'm not in a trance anymore. I sighed and began to think about home again. Katrina, Maggie, Hayley....... Mom, Kathleen........... Zack........

I snapped out of my trance again remembering what he had said to me _We'll see you when you find out the true reason why Shade sent you here._

Who was Shade, and why did she send me and Zero here? My thoughts were disrupted when I almost fell off the horse.

"Oh Shit!!" I nearly shouted and I regained my balance. David was smiling while Altair looked over at us wondering what David did this time.

"You pushed me off the horse!" I exclaimed in annoyance. David's smile turned into a grin.

"But you would have anyway if you fell asleep on that horse!" He announced proudly. I growled and put my hand into my bag grasping the dagger hilt. _Oh he is so lucky that Altair is here. _I let go of my dagger and kicked my horse in the rib's lightly for it to go a little faster. It slowed down to a trot when we were next to Altair.

"Are you going to push me off my horse?" I asked him. Altair shook his head. "Good. I have no reason to hurt you then." Altair ignored me until we got to Acre.

"Finally!" exclaimed David as he jumped off his horse.

"ACRE FOR THE WIN!" I shouted relieved as I jumped off. A few guards looked at me suspiciously but I ignored them. "So, Altair, how are we going to get into the city? Scaling wall's? Killing the guards?" He didn't answer me but he began jumping up crate's and onto a ledge.

"Hurry." David started climbing before me, by the time I had climbed all the crate's and was on the ledge, the boy's had already gone ahead.

Jerks. They really need to realize that I'm shorter than them.

I tried to follow them, really I did.

Only I'm just a _little _bit afraid of height's.

I sighed and climbed down. I walked towards the guards but they didn't let me pass.

"What's your business here?"

"I'm here visiting my relatives, now please let me pass, I've been travelling with my brother's for day's."

_I'm here to help kill someone, now please let me pass, I've been travelling with two stupid jerk's for day's._

I wish I could say that.

The guards let me pass, luckily, but then I had to face David and Altair.

"What took you so long?" asked David

"........Well, I had to go past guards. I told them that I had been travelling with my two stupid brother's and they let me pass." I said sarcastically "Now, can we get to the bureau already?" Altair nodded and started climbing up a ladder. I followed him and David went behind me.

"Hey Altair, how do you know where the Bureau is if most of the houses look the same?" David asked. Altair didn't answer as he jumped into the Bureau.

"David, you first." I said forcefully.

"Why?"

"So I can land on you when I jump down."

"....."

"..."

"............"

"Fine, I wont land on you."

"Then who will you land on?" I snickered and whispered in David's ear.

_"Altair, I cant wait to see the look on his face when I land on him!"_

David snickered and jumped down, he pushed Altair forward(since Altair was waiting impatiently for us) and I jumped down, landing on Altair, who fell over. David laughed out loud seeing the look on Altair's face, and the assassin gave us an exasperated look.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Altair!" I announced as I skipped over to David. "Well, you seem happier than before."

"I am, but I wish Diya was here with me.......other than you, no offense." I smacked him on the head.

"Don't make me really steal one of Altair's weapons!" I said exasperated. Altair stood up and shoved past as and into the other room, we followed him.

"Ah, Altair. A little bird told me that you would be paying a visit." He looked at us for a second "Your follower's too." I growled and nearly showered the Rafiq with curses.

We were NOT Altair's follower's.

"Who would follow a jerk like Altair?" I muttered to myself, thank god Altair didn't hear me. Me and David walked into the other room to wait for Altair. When Altair came back he told David to come with him.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You wouldn't be able to keep up, nor would you be able to survive." David said a quick apology to me as he followed Altair. I just stayed there half a sleep, after about half an hour the two of them came back for about an hour, and then Altair left without us to kill whoever he had to kill. After a little bit I heard bell's.

"Altair's coming back, and then we get to go to Jerusalem." I said softly "And then I get to talk to Malik! Maybe we can make an Anti-Altair club!" David smiled then we both began talking about how much fun it would be in Jerusalem.

"Maybe Altair will let you help him out."

"I don't think so, as he said before, 'You wouldn't be able to keep up.'" I frowned and the Rafiq came into the room, offering us bread. We took it and the Rafiq left to go back to work. Altair jumped in.

"Hi Altair, do you people eat other thing's than bread? You know....honey garlic wing's, pizza........." Altair ignored me as he walked into the other room.

"What a cold hearted ass." I whispered to David, he smiled a bit as Altair came back into the room we were in.

"Let's go, you seem to be more excited to leave this town and see Jerusalem."

"You think? I'm sure that in Jerusalem some people will be nicer to me and not be jerk's like you." I growled, Altair smirked a bit.

Finally, Jerusalem.

_And this chappie is DONE! Finally, I want to meet Malik already._


	7. Wow, He called us by our names!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed._

_If anyone has idea's feel free to tell me, I need to edit out some part's from my dream if they are too cliche, that's why idea's take place in those parts._

**_Assassin's Creed chapter 7: Malik!!!!!!_**

The path to Jerusalem

I shared a horse with Altair(I am not risking sharing one with David.) he didn't seem to care.......much. Occasionally I would ask him question's, he would answer me with a "No." "Yes." or a ".........."

"Altair, do you have any friend's?"

".........."

"Am I annoying?"

"Yes."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Is it OK if I start singing with David?" Altair didn't answer and I turned to David. "Wanna sing with me to annoy Altair?" Altair grimaced, already imagining what me and David would sound like. I don't sing very bad, in fact, most people like my singing. So, Altair grimacing made me feel a little bit annoyed.

And when i'm annoyed, you guy's already know what I do.

I say what I think.

"Oh dear god Altair! I'm not that bad of a singer you dumb bunny!"

I'm really running out of names to call Altair and David. God, I really need to think of better ones.

Altair didn't do anything.

Dammit!

I growled and poked his hood. Thinking up nicknames for him. Hmmmmm what did Diya think he was like when I started ranting to her about him on Mabinogi? .........Hmmmmm Altair, Altar.......

Altard! Perfect! Just the thing Diya called him!

I grinned and I poked him again.

"Hey Altair, can I give you a nickname?" I asked, he ignored me, I decided to take it as a yes. "Will you kill me if you don't like the nickname? Because if you do, I'll never get to see Jerusalem." He still didn't answer me. "OK Altair, from now on, you shall be called Altard!" He lowered his head but did nothing else.

And then David began to sing.

If you think that you know a really bad singer, David is the worst.

He sang 'If I were a Boy.' I shuddered, he sang worse than my DAD. Altair flinched, waiting for me to tell David to stop. Normally I wouldn't have, only I was SUFFERING from is singing also.

"David, SHUT THE HELL UP! Altair is right in front of me so I can grab a throwing knife, implant it in your throat, and leave you to rot!" David stopped automatically. I smiled happily and began humming good song's.

You know, Linkin Park, Nickleback, Simple Plan.

Everything just went on like that for the next hour, and then we FINALLY got to Jerusalem.

Jerusalem

"So....... are you guy's going to jump up wall's, leaving me behind, or will one of you guy's actually help me?" I asked, David sighed and shook his head while Altair began to climb up the wall's. "Looks like your going to have to help me out." I grinned and we began to climb the walls.

"OK, I'm going to pick you up, nad when I say now, grab onto that." He said pointing to a ledge.

".....I think I'll just sneak past the guards." David shrugged.

"Fine, have it your way." I climbed down and walked past the guards, none of them noticed me for some reason. I saw Altair and David waiting for me.

"Hi Altard!" I said cheerfully. I turned to the snickering David. "Hi Butt-face!" David stopped laughing and frowned.

"Bureau, bureau, bureau, bureau." I chanted quietly. I couldn't wait, Jerusalem's Bureau leader is MALIK! The assassin with one arm! Thank you youtube and Wikipedia for giving me all this information. We climbed up a ladder and began jumping roof's. I'm afraid of height's, but jumping off roof's is like running on the track field while jumping every few seconds, not all that bad. Now, jumping off the roof's or the leap of faith.......those are creepy. I don't understand and never will understand how assassin's could do the leap of faith.

"We are here." Altair said as he jumped into the bureau. David turned to me and grinned.

"Who will you land on this time? Me or Altair?" he asked, I planned out what to do in my mind before speaking.

"Try to get Malik down there, I'll land on him. Just tell Altair to help you out, I'm sure he would like to see me land on Malik.....like I landed on him." David laughed but nodded, jumping down carefully. I heard David whisper some word's to Altair and I heard a bit of shuffling, I looked down to see Altair.

"Are you sure you want to get killed by Malik?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"It's either that Malik guy or you again." I said, choosing my word's carefully. Altair smirked and went into the other room. I snickered to myself as I heard Malik and Altair enter the room.

"Hey dude, don't kill me ok?" I heard David say.

"Wha-" I heard fast shuffling, which meant my next victim was trying to regain his balance. I like to think of myself as brave for doing this, it's near suicide for a kid. Besides, I was not landing on David because Diya would kill me online if she found out, and Altair would kill me if I landed on him again.

"WHEE!" I shouted as I jumped down. I landed an him and he fell over.

Wow, I know I'm a little bit heavy but I still don't get how they always fall over when I land on them. Altair smirked and David laughed.

"What is going on here Altair?!" Malik yelled. I jumped off and hid behind David.

"Sorry! But I wasn't about to land on Altair!" Malik growled and went into the other room, brushing himself off. Altair followed, chuckling softly.

I guess it was pretty funny, when I landed on Malik he fell to the ground face first.

"You know, maybe it would have been better if you landed on me." David said "Malik will probably murder you in your sleep." Just then Altair walked back in, a frown plastered on his face.

"David, you will come with me for the time being, Kim....you will stay here and try not to get yourself killed." He smirked a bit. "It does sound like something you would do." I ignored the insult and focused on the more important thing.

Altair actually called David and I by our NAMES. Not by 'Child', 'Kid', or the most common, 'girl.'

Altair began to leave before I stopped him by pulling on his sleeve.

"Did you actually call us by our names?" I asked, still very surprised. He frowned and pulled away from me, beginning to climb upwards.

"No girl, what are you talking about?"

Darn, maybe I was imagining thing's.

Altair waited at the top for David.

"Don't try to get yourself killed!" David said, patting my head. "Even though you would probably be happy getting killed by the one you fangirl over." He climbed up and began to walk away.

"I do not fangirl over anyone! I just think Malik would be the coolest big brother!" I shouted after him. I heard a laugh, and glared down at the ground. Stupid Zero, never believing a word I say. My thought's wandered to how bored I was, and how much fun it would be to annoy Malik.

Sure, getting killed is fun, yeah right.

But I didn't have anything better to do, and the least I could do was try talking to Malik, even though I had a high chance to get killed.

I shrugged at my thoughts and walked into the room anyway, if Malik wouldn't talk to me I could alway's just ask for a pen and paper and you know, draw something or write a journal entry. When Malik heard me he looked up.

"Hi....." I said nervously. Malik glared at me as he spoke.

"What business do you have here child?" he said coldy, I frowned.

"Well, I just wanted to talk! God, your acting like Altair after I landed on him! Only Altair talked less!"

".....Do you land on everyone?"

".....Not answering that."

Malik smirked and went back to work, whatever his work was. I tried copying him, but it was hard. After a while of looking like a fool pretending to be Malik, he glared at me again.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uhh................" I smiled innocently "Nothing, nothing!" Malik frowned.

"If I talk to you for awhile, will you not do...whatever you were doing ever again???"

"Sure! Let's play a game!" I nearly laughed at Malik's expression. The look on his face said as clear as crystal 'What have I gotten myself into???' I grinned.

"What game....?"

"Uhhh.....5 questions! I'll ask you 5 question's that you have to answer, and then you get to ask me 5 question's!"

"......Fine."

"From a scale of 1 to 10 how much to you hate Altair?" I asked, not thinking about my question.

"Scale?"

"Good answer." I smiled "Now, what are your thoughts on me and David?"

"Is David that young man?" I wanted to reply with 'David? A man? No way!' but, I was trying to be less of a brat... so I wouldn't make another assassin enemy.

....But would Altair still be counted as my enemy?

"Yup that's him."

"He seems fine enough, it's you that trouble's me."

I didn't know whether to take that as a insult or a complement.

At least Malik is nicer then Altair.

I was right when I said Malik would make the perfect big brother.

_This chappie is now completed! It's hard to write chappies, I'm on vacation right now._

_Diya, I'm disapointed with myself T.T I'm only 178 word's away from 2000 word's!_


	8. Men are sexist pigs!

_This chapter may or not be rushed._

_Thank you all the people that review._

_But god, I wish more people could enjoy this story!_

_Disclaimer: I only own myself, and when I have the money i'll buy David's soul!_

**_Chapter 8: I want to be an Assassin!_**

Malik and I just asked simple question's, I even asked him if I would count as his friend now.

"......"

"Aw, please tell me? Can't you men be friend's with girl's? God. If they can't then this world is utterly-"

"I suppose I could count you as a 'friend' if you wish."

I smiled happily, and all of a sudden a song came to mind.

"He's my best friend, best of all best friend's, do you have a best friend too?!"

"...?"

".......I hope I actually didn't sing that out loud."

I heard clapping from the doorway. Malik and I turned our head's toward's David and Altair, David was clapping and laughing, and Altair was chuckling. I lowered my head, blushing in embarressment.

"Tell anyone what you heard David, and I will kill you."

"What about Malik and Altair?" David asked, I shrugged and grinned, all embarressment gone.

"Well, Malik's my friend so I have no reason to kill him." I said, I pulled ot my dagger andthrew my fist into the air. "And if Altair even think's of telling anyone-"

"You'll kill him?"

"No, I'll just annoy him until he kill's me."

David laughed, Malik went back behind the desk thing, and Altair told him everything he and David had found out. David turned to me and explained how he got to pickpocket some guy. We both ignored the assassin's completely until we both heard Altair say something important.

"Also Malik, I think the boy would make a decent assassin." My jaw dropped and David grimaced. Malik shook his head as I began to complain. All of my happiness from the moment before was gone.

THANK'S A LOT ALTAIR!

"What the hell?! Why does David get a chance to be an assassin and I don't?! That's so unfair!" Altair and Malik tried to ignore me as they continued their conversation. Only I didn't let them. I kept complaining about it. "Please train me???? I want to be an assassin too!" Altair frowned, I knew he was glaring at me since he almost alway's is.

"No girl, now the two of you go into the other room." he sad, annoyance dripping off every word. We both walked away like obediant little puppy's.

"Why cant I be an assassin too?! I'm wearing the robes dude!" I said, trning to David.

"Well, maybe it's because your a girl......"

I was fuming now, I stomped next to David and punched his arm.

"Ow..."

"I wish I never even kicked the Xbox!" I hissed, only loud enough for David to hear. "If I didn't kick the Xbox I would be at home right now, playing the game, not having a fucking scar on my stomach. And best of all, I WOULDN'T BE STUCK IN THIS GOD DAMNED WORLD WITH YOU!" I stomped away from him and tried to climb up the wall, I turned my head to see David frozen in shock, and Altair starting to walk towards him.

"DAMN YOU ALL! MEN HERE ARE ALL SEXIST PIG'S!" I shouted and actually managed to climb up the wall. I had to figure out why I was here, or else I would never get home.

But hell, I wasn't about to go back to the bureau for about an hour. I was still pissed off, and if I went back I would probably stab David with my wrath.

I have anger issues, I blame my dad.

I looked around to find a hiding spot or something. After a while of searching I saw a roof garden. I climbed into it and sat down between a few plant's.

"I wanna go home........." I whispered to myself. I was getting way too stressed out.

I have to survive in Assassin's Creed, not kill David, and miss home all at the same time.

Hard, I know.

I closed my eye's and began to fall asleep. I knew that one of my 'friend's' were near me, about to carry me back to the bureau. I didn't care anymore, wandering around had released most of my anger. I then fell asleep, I didn't want to be in this game anymore. No matter how cool it is.

_Dream_

_I glared over to my Dad, who was yelling at Mom. Whenever he visited he alway's started yelling at least once. I looked down and walked away, and into the garage. I carried my laptop under my arm to watch youtube video's and such. I grabbed mym silver and black plastic sword from behind a few boxes and grinned. Not because I was happy or anything, but because I just felt like smiling. I played the first cutscene from Assassin's Creed. I had watched it so many time's and yet it never got old._

_"Rawr!" I said as I began throwing punches at the air. I heard the door open._

_"Come on Kim, we're leaving." said Dad. I turned and faced him._

_"Where?"_

_"California of course."_

_"I don't wanna move!"_

_To believe that this could turn into even more of a nightmare._

_Dad grabbed my arm and began pulling me outside. I tried hitting him like a little kid only it didn't have much affect._

_And then it grew brighter and brighter._

_End Dream_

I woke up to hear Malik and Altair argueing.

"She was hitting me when I was carrying her back here!"

Couldn't tell who that was, my vision and hearing was still a bit fuzzy.

"Just be glad she didn't catch the attention of any guard's."

"Guy's! She's waking up!"

"Which one one of you fucking bastard's brought me back to the home of sexist pig's?" I said grogelly. David laughed.

"Your still mad?"

"Partially, so you had better shut the fuck up."

"A women shouldn't-"

"Shut up you fucking a-hole. Lemme sleep!"

I put my head back to the ground.

"And when I find out who brought me back here that jerk will be killed."

I didn't want to be here, so here's my plan if you don't tell anyone.

Once Altair and David leave I'm going to try escaping again.

And when that happen's, I'm going to kill all of those fucking guar's that chase them. We'll see what Altair would say after I do that.

He'll be sorry to ever speak poorly of women.

_I'm usually against swearing, but when your super angry it makes you feel a lot better._

_Sorry if this chapter was one of my worst XD._


	9. BLABLABLA!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_I'm back in Canada!!! =D !_

_Also people, I love that more people like the story.......what I don't love is that more people don't review! Tell me your thought's and i'll be happy._

_And a happy Kim is a hell of a lot better than an angry Kim. Take your pick._

_**Chapter 9: Altair gets mad at me when I'm helping too!**_

I woke up about an hour later. David and Altair were gone, so I decided to talk to Malik, find out when they would be back.

"Your up."

"Who brought me back here?"

"....The boy said that it would be best to not tell you."

Dammit, looks like I'll never find out.

I sighed and walked out. When I was sure that Malik wouldn't come in to check on me I began to climb up the wall, my plan would begin. I smirked to myself, it took me awhile to climb up but when I finally did I was proud. I pulled out my dagger and practiced a few moves I had seen in my other fighting games. Twilight Princess for example. I sighed in boredom after awhile and decided to find a marketplace or something, maybe I could see what people would give me for a Starbuck's gift-card. I looked around and saw a ladder.

How useful.

As I walked around trying to find a market I heard voices and scream's. People screaming "Get them! Catch the assassin's!" I pulled my hood up just as two people ran past me, Altair and David most likely.

Oh well, might as well help them.

I walked up to a few guards and looked up at them, they were searching for the assassin's, AKA, assassin. David couldn't kill anyone, he knows I would find out and yell at him.

"Sir's..?" I asked sweetly, they looked at me and frowned.

"What is it woman? Speak up!"

"Err........" I paused, thinking about what to say. "I saw two men running that way...." I said, pointing the exact opposite way that David and Altair ran. The stupid butt ugly guard's thanked me and ran off. I walked over to where I saw what I knew was David and Altair sitting on a bench.

"Hey dude's, the guard's are running all the way to the other side of town looking for you." Altair looked up and glared at me. David looked up and smiled.

"Thank's Ki-" David started, getting cut off by our 'Super nice and friendly' assassin.

"What were you thinking?!" Altair hissed. Why does he get mad at me when I'm trying to help? Altair stood up and smacked me across the face.

Fucking ass JERK!!

My face burned, I just KNEW that it would hurt for an hour or two. What happened next was a blur, I began crying.............and I ran up to David and curled up into a ball at his feet. Normally I would have just start swearing my ass off at Altair, but I couldn't control myself anymore.

It was like I was watching a movie, but I felt the pain too.

I didn't like this.

After about a minute David picked up my weeping form and started to walk back to the bureau. Altair didn't follow, he just stayed where he was glaring.

I don't really understand what's going on, everything feels so unreal.

I have come up with two reason's for this.

1. I'm becoming insane.

2. I'm going back home.

.........I think number 1 is more probable.

_This is one of my more.......crappy chapter's._

_Next chappie will be in David's P.O.V!............Maybe!_

_Now review people, and please, help me out here, I'm running out of idea's to cover up the super cliche moment's._


	10. David's POV

_WE ARE NOW IN THE DOUBLE DIGIT'S! !_

_Lucky Zero, he get's his P.O.V. In the chapter that will be longer then the last chapter, and..............that chapter is chapter 10! Yeah! I'm making load's of progress on this story!_

_ita-chan01: Haha! Yes, that would be funny, but I would like to keep my arm's and leg's thank you very much 0.0_

_Trinnerti: Both very good idea's, the first one is a little bit....hm, how should I say this? Impossible, well, possible but not very likely to happen. The second one seem's good since.....................well, I do seem to run away from Altair alot, don't I? I'll message yoou if I need more idea's, thanks._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, why do I need to put a disclaimer anyway???_

**_Chapter _TEN_: Dear God, why is shes always doing something to kill us?_**

I sighed to myself as I carried Kim back to the bureau, she was crying. Not that I blame her or anything, Altair must have like........an iron fist or something.

Yet, she say's I'm always doing something to get us killed while she does too, which is why I would like Diya to be here with me..........the both of us.

Here's what happened if you didn't already know, I got stuck in this game called 'Assassin's Creed' with my online friend, Kimariaka. I don't think that whoever sent us here was very smart........... but then again, I'm also not very smart. I'm 20 year's old, live with my mom, and I am a video game addict.

Not too fond of this game very much now, Altair is a creepy bastard that slap's innocent little kid's!

If Kim heard me say that, she would say something around the lines of 'I am not a little kid! I'm a 13-year-old you bastard!' It's strange how she mostly makes fun of me, Altair wears a dress! Or at least, it look's like a dress......to me.

I climbed up a ladder holding my little friend in one arm, she was HEAVY I tell you. I thought my arm would fall off! How could Malik do this?! He only has one arm and yet he carried her back!!

Well, then again she WAS hiding in a roof garden, which is on a roof. So he wouldn't of needed to climb up a ladder.

Lucky bastard.

I jumped down into the bureau, I stumbled and nearly dropped Kim (Which would hurt a lot, her and wherever she kicked me.) luckily I didn't. Malik ran in, his eyes darted t look at Kim, who was still weeping silently. He gave me a look that said 'What happened.'

"Altair happened. Now I know why she hated him so much." I grumbled. Malik smiled and shook his head.

"I will speak to him when he returns."

I nodded and set Kim down.

"I don't know how you did it, she is so heavy!" I muttered. Malik chuckled as he walked back to his 'office.' I heard Kim grumble some very colourful word's and some mean thing's about Altair, if you would like to hear some thing's she said here they are.

_"I'm not heavy, your just weak bastard....."_

_"*mumble* Altair *mumble* jerk face"_

_"Dress wearing bastard......."_

_"Girly-man...."_

_"Gay with Malik and Al Mualam........"_

I snickered at the last one. At least Kim wasn't sad anymore, that was a good thing. I just hoped that Altair wouldn't kill anyone(CoughKIMCough) today.

"Who's gay with Malik and Al Mualam???" I asked, even though I knew who she meant.

"Altair........you watched the Assassin's Creed Crack right?" she mumbled "My face hurts..............." I laughed a little, remembering how gay they made Altair look. Then I patter her on the back.

"Suck it up, your a tough kid........Hell, I'd bet anyone would cry if they got slapped by Altair's fist of fury!" I said cheerfully.

"......I'm not a kid!" she whined. Kim glared up at me, her dark brown eye's annoyed. "I'm a 13-year-old girl!"

"Heheheh......sorry! Sorry!" I apologized. Kim put her head to the floor. When I was sure she was asleep I walked into the other room to speak to Malik. He glanced up at me then looked down again.

"Shouldn't you keep an eye on your friend?"

"Why?"

We both heard a shriek. Malik ran into the room instantly, and I followed after him. I would havew laughed at the scene before me but this was just cruel.

Altair was holding a pitcher or water, and Kim was soaking wet.

Dear god Altair, first you slap her, and then you soak her with water?

"Get ready to leave." Altair muttered as he walked past me. I glared after him, Malik sighed, and Kim sat on the floor shivering.

"T-That was c-c-cold w-water......" Kim stuttered. Malik walked towards Altair and I sat down beside Kim, giving her my robe so she would dry up. We heard the two assassin's arguing in the other room.

_"She's just a child Altair! Remember the creed!"_

_"...She is not an innocent, it would do us good to see her dead or working as a slave."_

_"Good for us, or good for you?!"_

_"Us, I will speak to Al Mualam about her, he will decide her final fate."_

_"The boy would act strongly if she dies's Altair, remember that!"_

_"I will."_

I heard some shuffling and a sigh.

_"You have completed your mission, but you should have done a better job! I heard the signal, you could have done better."_

Altair stalked into the room and signalled me to follow. I picked Kim up and we started to leave the town.

I sure hoped that nothing really bad would happen.

_And this chapter is done. Thank you all of my supporter's._

_Oh! And guess what guy's, I think I lost another friend._

_Great, just great. Now my day is ruined. Expect the next chapter tomorrow evening....hopefully._


	11. Horses hate Altair too

_=( Thing's have gotten from bad to worse in my life, thank the god's that writing help's me out._

_I had another death dream last night, this time I was just sitting around, and then like............._

_Well, I shouldn't say, it's really creepy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but myself sadly._

_Trinnerti: Haha, I know he is XD But sadly, not everything can be perfect in that world._

**_Chapter 11: Thanks A ton Altair, Thanks a ton._**

Oh great. I was soaking wet, freezing, and now the horse were running at full speed.

This was just fantastic.

"You OK Kim?" David asked me. I was sharing a horse with him, I sat in the very front while David was behind me holding the reins.

If I was in the back, I would fall off.

"Great. Fantastic. Super. I'd feel even better when we camp out for the night." I grumbled. Usually David would laugh but this time he stayed silent. Stupid Altair, being such a jerk to me. If your wondering why I'm so grumpy I'll tell you all in a flashback.

_Flashback._

_I was sleeping. My face still hurt a bit, and I wasn't about to wake up anytime soon. I heard footstep's, thinking that they were David's I simply ignored them._

_I shouldn't have done that._

_The next thing I knew ice cold water splashed on me. I bolted strait up and screamed. In front of me was Altair holding a pitcher of water. David and Malik ran into the room as I stayed on the ground shivering. When Altair and Malik left the room I heard Altair mutter to David._

_"Get ready to leave."_

_"T-That was c-c-cold w-water......" I stuttered as David sat down next to me._

_End Flashback._

I was going to get back at Altair one day, he's always so mean to me!

_An Hour Later._

We had stopped for the night, it was too dark to see much. David and Altair had left me with the horse as they went to look for firewood. And you know the funny part? I actually started begging the horses to poop on Altair or kick him off their back's. They nodded to me and I hoped that they could understand human speech.

Please god, if your real and love me you will actually let Altair pay the price for being so cruel!

After a few more minutes of waiting (And freezing!) Altair and David came back again. I for one, had gotten a runny nose and had a horrible cough.

Amazing how a cold could strike that fast, but hell, I was wearing soggy clothes, and left with horses! I had a good reason.

"Oh no! Kim, are you OK? We have to get her to a doctor as fast as possible!" David exclaimed.

"Since when did you become my mom?" I muttered, a cough following afterward. Altair frowned and walked over to me. I pulled back as he put his hand on my forehead, not wanting to get hit by his iron fist again. Altair's frown deepened into a scowl.

"She should be fine until tommorow, now get some rest!" he ordered. David sighed and helped Altair make a fire, after that we both just layed down on the ground waiting for Altair to fall asleep.

And sadly, that took about two hour's.

_Two hour's Later._

"Come on Kim, let's go!" David whispered, I nodded and coughed a little bit as we both distanced ourselves from the sleeping assassin. We had both learned something entertaining that day.

Altair SNORES!

Even if it's just a little bit, it was still funny. I never expected him to snore.....he's an assassin.

David and I giggled when we were out of earshot from Altair.

"Haha! I never expected that!" I said, a few coughs following afterwards. David had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing too loud.

"Yup.........."

"*cough* Goodness sake Zero! You were way more fun online!"

"...."

"Remember that time when me and Diya pretended to be pirates? And we made you our slave?"

David nodded.

"What about the time I said that me and Ryu finished that super hard dungeon in 5 min's? And you actually believed it!"

"S-shut up!"

"...*cough*"

"..."

"...No."

Davis sighed but smiled.

"We have to make sure that you live Kim, so don't be so mean to Altair, OK?"

"But he's always so mean to me!" I exclaimed, maybe I said that a little too loud because the next moment we heard shuffling.

"Get back here you two!" Altair growled. David and I sulked over to him and went to sleep.

_The next morning._

David shook me awake. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"What happened?" I said sleepily. He snickered and pointed over to the horses, Altair was on the ground next to one of them.

"You missed the entire thing! One of the horses tried to crap on Altair's foot, and when that didn't work...." David burst out laughing "When he jumped on, the horse kicked him off!" I couldn't stop what I said next, it was too hard to resist.

"Looks like the horses aren't very fond of dress wearing males!" I called, Altair stood up immediately and turned his head in my direction.

"......Be silent girl, or I will cut your throat."

".......Fine."

_And that is chapter 11! Sorry that it wasn't posted on earlier, I was really really busy!_


	12. A Very Zero Birthday!

_I absolutely HATE Zack right now. He told me today that it was a wonder that I had friends at all. What a fucking JERK, he will die in hell! Heck, I'll even put his ancestor as a character in this story, and let Altair kill him! Zack is now a stupid guard._

_Ha! Take that you fucking bastard!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Trinnerti: =D Horses rock! Yeah! Go horses! Kick Altair around! _

_ita-chan01: =D I'm glad that you are reviewing the story, unlike some other reader's..................=D And thank's for thinking it's funny!_

_Kiara victory Tatsu: =D heres the next chapter!_

_defrost113: All in good time my friend, soon......Altair will suffer......-break's out into an evil laugh, lightning shoots from the sky-_

_**Chapter 12: A very Zero Birthday!**_

I sighed, we had just arrived in Masyaf. You should know the drill by now people, when we are on horses for more then an hour in silence..........

Yup! Surprise, surprise. I sang another song! Amazing! And do you want to know what song I sang this time? Well, the first time I sang Malchik Gay by Tatu, the second time was The Great Escape by Boy's like Girls, and this time.......

_Flashback._

_"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER END'S!"_

_"Silence Girl!" Altair yelled in response._

_End Flashback._

I know, he's so mean to me! He never let's me have any fun!

At least my cold went away, on the way to Masyaf we encountered a trader that sold as some medicine.

"Hey Kim, wake up." My head snapped toward's David's smiling face.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly, not really caring. "And, I wasn't sleeping!" David laughed and grinned at me. I glared back at his cheerful expression.

"What?! What did I do this time?" he asked. His green eyes sparkled in annoyance. I sighed in response. Question's come to me randomly, as you all know, so it wasn't a surprise when I asked David what day it would be back on 'Earth.'

"Let me think...." David said, counting day's with his finger's. "April 2...... hey!" he glanced down at me ith realization.

"What?! What?!" I asked eagerly.

"Back home it would be my birthday!" We both grinned at each other and looked over at Altair, who was watching us while leaning against a stone wall. I looked back at David and smirked, idea's flowing through my mind like a bird in the sky. I ran up to Altair, David followed me. When Altair saw us run towards him he stood up and continued to watch us.

"Hey! Hey! Can we throw a birthday party for David?!" I begged, Altair sighed.

"And why would we throw.........a......birthday party?" he asked in confusion. Oh wow, they didn't have birthday parties? What losers.

"You know, a party to celebrate the day someone gets old......" I started, Altair smirked a little "Like you! How old are you anyway? 100 or something?!" Altair frowned again. "So can we? Please, please, please?! It would just be for today! It'll be fun! We can play games, draw pictures, tell stories....."

"......I will talk to Al Mualam about this, see if he would accept such a childish event to occur-"

"It's not childish! It's fun!" I yelled. Altair ignored me.

"-while you two are still alive."

Wow, that was nice. I think.

We all ran to the assassins headquarters. We were silent for the rest of the way, not like that's a surprise. When we entered the headquarters we walked upstairs, David and I gasping for breath. We didn't listen as Altair and Al Mualam talked about our 'friends' mission. It was only until we heard those word's that sealed a type of peace treaty between the three of us.

"The children want to hold a type of celebration." He started, I know that it doesn't sound like a type of peace treaty, but hell, it sounded like one to me.

"Of what sort Altair?" Al Mualam asked, turning his head to look at us. I looked back at him and grinned.

"For David's birthday no duh! We can play games, and sing song's, and eat cake!" I said quickly, before Altair had the chance to speak. Al Mualam laughed and told us to wait downstairs, he would talk to Altair about it. As we walked out I stopped and glared up at Altair. "Try to make this party not happen, and I'll chase you all the way to Canada and stab you to death with a butcher's knife!" I threatened, Al Mualam laughed at my threat to Altair, while Altair just looked down at me frowning. David went all the way down the stairs while I sat down near the middle, trying to hear some information.

_"The young girl is amusing Altair, it would be a......nice change......to have a celebration of this kind."_

Score one for the Kimster!

_"But Master, it isn't needed to celebrate the day of the boy's birth, not to mention silly with all the games that the girl will make us play."_

He will be chased to Canada!

_"Ah, but Altair. You should at least let the girl have her fun before she gets judged tomorrow."_

I didn't hear that, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't.

_"Yes........Master."_

I ran down the stair's as fast as I could and stood next to Zero, uh, David.

"Hear anything?" he whispered, I nodded and mouthed 'Later.'

"Come children, Al Mualam says that it is OK, we will hold the celebration at the dining hall tonight."

"Will Malik be here?!" I asked without thinking, mostly wanting him to come so I could play a prank on him and Altair. David snickered, and Altair smirked.

"Maybe girl, if you want him to be here that much." I decided that I could use that against him.

"Well Altair, we all know that you have a secret gay crush on him, so you secretly want him to be here too!"

"..."

"Sucker!"

"..."

"...?"

"........."

"Silence girl, we all know you are correct!" I said mimicking his voice. David looked like he was about to explode from holding in all that laughter. I grinned as Altair's mouth was hanging open. "Boy, you may not laugh! I will never let you or your friend have any fun!" David broke out laughing and I smiled, Altair continued to look at me, ready to kill me at any second. "Thank you! Thank you! I will tease or mimic Altair for free, unless it is so terrible that he will kill me!" I said as I bowed.

"Nice one!" David said, he gave me a high five.

"Come on David! We need to shop for your birthday present!"

"......And where would you get the money needed for that?" Altair cut in.

".....A Starbucks Gift card! I'll trade it to some dude!"

"A Star-bucks gift.....card?"

I pulled the gift card out of my bag, waved it in his face, and ran outside, David following.

"We will be back here later Altair!" I called, not noticing Altair shake his head and mutter.

_"She will die tomorrow."_

The both of us wandered around town, eventually I sold my giftcard to a merchant for 100 dollar's, or whatever they call the currency here.

"Hey Zero, what should I buy you?" I asked, looking at a few item's in stall's and such. I saw a bunch of really pretty necklaces, 4 of them looked the same, but each with a different coloured gem in the middle. "COVER YOUR EYES HERMIT BOY!" I shouted, not many people noticed and David turned around. I looked up at the 'Sales Lady.' Who was about......50-year's-old?

"May I help you child?" She asked in a friendly voice. I grinned up at her and pointed to the four silver necklaces. One had a white gem, another a black, a red gem, and a blue gem.

"Yes, how much are those four necklaces?" I asked. I had a plan in my mind, I could give one to David, keep one for myself, and give the others to Altair and Malik.

Well, Altair if he was nice.

"Well child, I haven't been getting much business lately, so I'll give them all to you for seventy-five gold." she responded, and handed them all to me. I gave the lady the price she asked for, and put them all securly in my bag. I walked up to David and grinned.

"So, can we go back now?" he asked, I smirked at him.

"No way dude! We are going to wait for Malik to get his ass to that gate!"

And that's what we did, on the way I got paper with some of my money, and a type of pen thingy. After that we just stood at the gate for an hour before Malik appeared.

"Malik!" I shouted, as soon as he got off the horse me and David glomped him, sending the one armed assassin to the ground.

"David.....Kim.......please, get off........" we got off and grinned at him.

"So, what are you doing here Malik? Why ain't you at Jerulasem?" David asked.

"Another Rafiq is in my place right now, I'm only here because I don't need to be watching the bureau right now." he responded, standing up.

"Your just in time for David's birthday! We are going to have a party in the....dining hall? I think that's what Altard called it......."

"Come then, it is getting late, and I'm sure that you wouldn't want to miss the......party."

We all walked to the headquarters, David and I chattering excitedly about what we thought the party was going to be like, and Malik saying that thing's like that weren't possible. We walked into the dining hall to see people, a few assassin's, Al Mualam, and Altair, standing in the dining hall. I told David to stand where he was and dragged Malik over to Altair and Al Mualam.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVID!" I yelled, a few assassin's flinched, not knowing I would scream so loud. I grinned, Malik and Altair were frozen in shock, and Al Mualam was laughing.

I changed my mind, I like Al Mualam now, I don't hate him more than Altair.

I jumped up and down, ran up to Zero and hugged him.

"Now I will sing happy birthday to you!"

"Happy birthday?" Malik asked.

"Yes! Happy birthday! All you guy's need to do is listen, or laugh, whatever you want."

"....Oh no." said David, thinking I was going to ruin the song happy birthday.

Now, what I was going to sing was much, much, worse.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! NOW YOUR ONE YEAR OLDER!" I sang, and smacked him on the back. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Your life still isn't over!" When I sang that that I fell to the ground and pretended to die, and then I stood up again. Some of the assassin's chuckled at that. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You have not accomplished much!" At that I just stood in the same place, waving my arm's around wildly. "BUT YOU DIDN'T DIE THIS YEAR I GUESS THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH!" I pulled out my dagger and threw my fist into the air. Now, all the assassin's, except for Altair, were laughing and clapping, I bowed and stood next to David.

"You know what's next right?"

"....It's birthday punches time, isn't it?"

"HELL YA!" I punched him 21 times in the arm.

"And what, was the point of that?" Malik asked. We shrugged.

"It's a tradition where we come from." David muttered, rubbing his arm. I giggled and reached into my bag, pulling out the necklace with the blue gem.

"This is for you Davey, it's a friendship necklace!" I said, tossing it to him. He thanked me and then for about another hour, we ate and sang, until I took out a piece of paper........

"Let's play a game! It's called, pin the tail on the Altair!"

"....No."

"We wont actually pin a tail on you, I'll draw a picture of you!" I said, a huge grin spreading across my face.

"We can't convince you to do something else, can we?" Malik grumbled.

"Nope!" A few assassins laughed and patted my head, while Al Mualam smiled in his seat. I told Altair to stand next to Malik, and all of a sudden I remembered a scene from the Assassin's Creed Crack.

I'm so evil.

I whispered my plan in David's ear and he snickered, telling me to draw that scene.

After about 5 minute's, I was holding up a picure of Altair with a kitty face saying "Oh ho ho" and Malik in the backround getting hugged by Al Mualam saying "CURSE YOU ALTAIR!"

And then, I was running around the dining hall trying to escape Altair's wrath.

He is SO not getting his friendship necklace!

**_15 Minutes Later_**

They managed to calm Altair down, so Malik took me and David to our 'Living quarter's.'

"Hey, Malik?" I asked, tugging at his sleeve.

"Yes Kim?" he asked. I grinned up at him. David watched us from the bed he was lying down on.

"Why doesn't Altair ever call us by our names?" I asked, Malik laughed and told me that he didn't know. "Wait!" I added, pulling out the necklace with the red gem. "This ones your friendship necklace!" Malik smiled slightly, nodded, and left.

Malik is now one of my best friends! He isn't a jerk like Altair!

_And that's it, I know that this should have been posted yesterday, but FF was being mean to me yesterday, so I didn't. This, Is also now my longest chapter! More than 2500 word's long!_

_R&R!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ita-chan01: =D Thank you for thanking me for thanking you.....wait, what?_

_Trinnerti: MALIK AND AL MUALAM FOR THE WIN! BWAHAHAHAHAHA_

_ai-samaxnero-san: XD This story can do that to some people._

_LilyTigerOfGore: XD Thank you, thank you. Ha, I hate stories where Malik is in a relationship, he's just so cool, seriously. ONE ARMED ASSASSIN that's something to be proud of! I know that I'm more popular to the assassin's than David, but he's popular too......._

_Hey, ever wonder what David and Altair do when they are on missions XD JK JK ZERO! DON'T KILL ME WHEN YOU READ THIS!_

_Anyway, super long review lily! I'm proud! And yes, Altair might do that. MIGHT. ....In this chapter..... I know Al Mualam turns out to be a traitor...............and he's nicer because -blanks out ending-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Also, this is not a crack fic. THIS FIC DOES NOT DO DRUGS!_

**_Chapter 13: I'm going to DIEEEEEE!_**

When we were sure that Malik was gone, David and I began to talk.

"What did you hear?" he asked, my face went white. David frowned and patted my back.

"..........I'm going to die tomorrow!" I said in exasperation, throwing my hand's up in the air and waving them around. David went white, if that's even possible for someone as pale as him.

"Oh SHIT!" I smacked him on the head "Sorry! Sorry! I won't swear, promise!"

"Also-" I added, David paled even more.

"Don't tell me that there is more lines to that happy birthday song you sang."

"There is......" David groaned "......But I forgot the rest of it, anyway dude, I'll be judged tomorrow, and if I die-"

"I have to hug Altair so he will kill me too?"

"Yes."

"Good to know."

"I know."

"Well, you might as well sleep as much as you can, you want to have at least a slim chance of living."

David didn't even have to finish that sentence, I was already in the other bed with my head to the pillow.

_**In the morning.**_

I woke up early and smiled to myself. I grabbed a piece of paper out of boredom and put Altairs necklace into it, writing 'For Altair when he's not being a jerk.' on the paper, and then I tossed it back into the bag. David was still asleep, and I didn't think that anyone would be awake....other than guard assassin's. I could sneak out, steal a sword, and practice using it before anyone even notices that it was missing. I had made two promises to myself before I fell asleep.

I had promised myself that at least once in this world I would hold a sword, and fight with it.

Dagger's are hard to fight with after awhile!

And, I promised myself that I would make Altair call us by our names, even if just once today.

Yup, I'm sad, aren't I?

I grabbed a piece of paper from my bag and wrote "SEE YOU SOON HERMIT BOY!" on it. I put it next to David's bed and silently left the room.I just turned right and continued to go forward until I saw the entrance. Walking out I saw a few assassin's from the party last night smiling and waving to me, I waved back and continued walking towards what I thought was the training ground. I needed to practice my fighting skill's, I wasn't going to like......fight anyone anytime soon, but it would be good to practice.

I managed to find lot's of weapon's stacked up near eachother so I grabbed the smalest one, that wasn't a dagger.

"Kim....?" I turned around to see David. I grinned and waved. "What are you doing out here?" David asked as he walked towards me.

"Training." I stated simply, looking up at him "Hey, ever notice that you go taller? By like......an inch I think?" David grinned in response. He picked up a sword and pretended he was fighting a guard. Seriously people......

Zero looked SO FUNNY! He tripped on his own feet and landed on the ground! Thank god the sword didn't hurt him!

"David........maybe you should let me do the sword fighting, and you can fight with a stick!" I said giggling. David frowned and picked up a stick.

"F-tang!" He said as he swung his 'sword.'

".....Nice one hermit boy."

Ii put my bag down and picked up a stick to fight the great warrior Zero.

For the next hour, we fought with each other using sticks, I think I saw Al Mualam watching us from a window or something but I didn't really care, my last few hours were going to be spent having fun with David.

Oh yeah, and torturing Altair with Malik, I hope.

Still not going to give Altair his necklace, David and I are wearing ours, not sure about Malik.

"Hey Zero," I started, using his nickname "Wanna go find Malik and ask him to help us out?"

"With what?"

".....A prank on Altair."

"OK, I'll go get him."

"Wait for me!"

I ran after David, leaving my bag on the ground for me to grab later.

**_Altair's POV._**

I glanced down from the roof that I was hiding on. David and the annoying little girl that called herself Kim were chatting with eachother and pretending that sticks were swords. The two of them are so childish that I am not very sure if David was really just a few year's younger than me.

"Hey Zero," started Kim, I never understand why she always calls him that, his name is David isn't it? "Wanna go find Malik and help us out?"

"With what?"

".....A prank on Altair."

I'd like to see that actually work child. I bit back a chuckle. As strange as the two of them are, they still manage to entertain most of the other assassin's and Al Mualam.

"Wait for me!" The two of them ran off to find Malik and I jumped down from the roof. I noticed that Kim had left her bag here. Checking that nobody was watching, I picked it up and searched through it, hoping it would give me some clues about where the two children were from.

Kim had threatened to chase me to a place called Canada yesterday, but I do not really know where that is.

As I searched her bag I found few thing's worth looking at, some sort of box, a feather coloured black and red, a piece of metal that resembled an eagle, and..........a small little package. On it said 'For Altair when he's not being a jerk.' The printing was a bit messy but easy enough to read.

How did this child know how to write anyway? She was just a girl, and at this time should be helping with some other slaves instead of wandering off with her friend.

I shrugged off the thought and ripped open the paper, just to see a necklace that almost completely matched David's, only with a white gem in the middle.

_"It's a friendship necklace!" _I remembered her say to David last night, after singing that strange song.

**_Back to my POV_**

Sadly, we couldn't find Malik, so we went back to where we started sulking. When we got there I nearly screamed.

Altair was standing with the last friendship necklace in his hand, slightly facing us.

"WHAT THE HELL ALTAIR!" He faced us, surprised at my newly found wrath. "That is totally not yours!"

"..."

"That necklace is meant for a NICER!" I stepped forward, Altair frowned.

"COOLER!" I took another step, Altair chuckled a bit.

"NOT A PIECE OF BEEF JERKY...!" He frowned.

"What is this......beef jerky?"

My jaw dropped, and I stepped forward and snatched the necklace away from him.

"Whatever! This is not yours until you are one of my friends!" Altair's frowned deepened, if that was even possible, and he walked away. Proud of myself standing up to Altair and not dieing, I did a little victory dance. David smiled at me.

"You know, you didn't need to be so cruel to him. Although, that was very funny Kim, good job."

"He's cruel to me. And, Thank you."

"And....beef jerky?"

"It's what I call jerks."

"....Uh, OK....."

"Yes, it is OK."

We both cracked a smile than walked back to the headquarters, we would need to see Al Mualam soon.

I hope he lets me say goodbye to the other's.

_ANDDDDDD we are done! =D He doesn't get his necklace, so Altair went all gloomy._

_Altair: Was not!_

_Kim: Uh, ya dude, you need friends you anti-social freakshow! At least Me and Malik are friends._

_Altair: I always thught you liked him._

_Kim: HELL NO! My heart is for the one and only, Comgan! The cutest Mabinogi NPC! =D_


	14. xD

_I got off a chatlog with a nice person on Mabi, added me because she read my story. EVERYONE GIVE ZAYAA CANDY! She saved me from about a week of brain deadness!_

_Also, if anyone play's Mabinogi, add me, I love meeting new people =P_

_XD It gives me more people to ask for help, I already ask Zero to get killed in game for inspiration._

_And the AltairxZero joke is still on! XD_

_xdevilsxangelx: Who would even feel almost sorry? XD_

_Trinnerti: BEEF JERKY?! -pulls out grenade- WHERE IS HE?! And, don't ask where I get all these deadly weapons._

_LilyTigerOfGore: XD LMAO I love these entertaining reviews but....I'm still kinda stuck under that table that you hid me under.........really hard to type......_

_ita-chan01: NO MORE THANK YOU'S! XD_

_Also everyone, have you ever noticed that when Altair walks he looks like a model? 0.0_

**_Chapter 14: A trial, Kim vs. Altair. Wait, WHAT?!_**

"David, I'm going to die......" I whined, trying to escape the route to Al Mualam's office. David smiled and laughed, saying that Al Mualam wouldn't do that. I responded by saying he didn't watch half the cutscenes on Youtube.

".....OK, good point." he said slowly, brushing his black hair out of his eyes.

"We really need to get haircuts." I noted, realizing that our hair had grown by a few centimeters. Since I'm a girl that's used to having her hair on the shorter side, bang's grown by a few centimeters really bugs me.

"Well, I don't think that they really have good hairsylists here." David replyed, look's like I managed to buy, I don't know, 2 minutes. Then, the great and all powerful skirt-man came.

Yes, I'm talking about Altair.

"Hurry up girl." He grumbled, pushing me forward. I wanted to say something like "WATCH IT MAN-insert swear word of your choice here, try the B-word-" but that wouldn't be very smart considering the fact that I pretty much murdered him over a friendship necklace a few minutes ago.

Yes, not very smart indeed.

"You could at least be nicer......." I grumbled, we were up in Al Mualam's office. The old man smiled at me, I smiled back. "Can you tell this fucktard to be nicer, please?" Altair stiffened, as if resisting the urge to kill me right then and there. David snickered a bit, and Al Mualam chuckled.

Hey, I wasn't going to be very nice, plus, it's not like Altair was actually going to kill me or something.

"I have decided a way to test you, to see if you are worthy to live." Al Mualam started "If you live through this trial you will get to choose your path, the boy however......" He turned his head t look at David "He will become an assassin." I saw Zero's jaw hang open, obviously he didn't expect THAT to happen.

"What the hell?! No way!" I yelled, waving my arms in the air "David wont become an assassin! He can barely hit a person without feeling guilty!" David glared at me when I said that and I shrugged, muttering "Do you want them to cut off your finger?"

"..."

"It must be done child, the two of you cant stick together forever."

"But what if he doesn't want to be an assassin!" I argued, not wanted to have to wander around this world without David by my side.

"The two of you already know too much. It's either we kill you both, or he becomes an assassin and you proove your worth."

I bit back a sharp 'Well, why don't you just kill us both old man!' But hell, if we got killed than we already wouldn't see each other anymore. Then, I just glared at Altair with a look that screamed 'You mentioned David helping you out.'

He was so SCREWED when I got my hands on him!

"What do I have to do." I growled, looking down at t he ground. David stood next to me and mumbled "So, never going to give that jerk the necklace right?" I nodded and we both looked at each other smiling, thank god we at least got to meet each other once in our lives. I tried not to feel depressed as Al Mualam told me I would be fighting an assassin, I would be aloud to hide, run, and fight whoever would be trying to kill me.

"You will be givin a sword, and a fair amount of throwing knives." I smiled to myself, wondering if Al Mualam was actually going to make this a fair fight.

"So, who will I have an epic battle with? David? Malik? Some random noob-"

"Altair."

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled, pointing at the smirking assassin "DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!" I needed to be brave, even though that would be pretty much useless against a freaking guy that wanted to kill me!

"This should be entertaining...." I heard Altair mutter in a smug tone. I saw David stiffen and glare at our now very happy assassin friend.

Pfft, friend, as if! The jerk will die when David gets his hand's on him! David wont even care what happens as long as he murder's the one that got us into this mess.

Well, that would be me I guess, but Altair was the one that decided to let us live when he first met us!

_5 minutes later_

Malik was standing near me, handing me throwing knives and a really nice looking sword. It was silver and black, making it look extra cool.

"After this, you do know what will happen? Right Kim?"

"....David will become an assassin and i'll be thrown out of Masyaf to start a new life."

"Won't you stay?"

"If I live I'm out of here. I never want to see Altair's butt ugly face ever again"

Malik chuckled and we walked toward's Al Mualam who was waiting for us near a staircase. Altair was leaning against a wall smirking, he was planning how he would kill me I bet. Malik sighed and walked towards him, I sat down on the ground, watching them.

"Go easy on her Altair, what has she ever done to you? She still has her whole life ahead of her..." Altair chuckled and I tried to make myself less visable to them so I could be able to hear more.

"She has seen too much, she knows too much too. Almost as if shes from another world." Altair pulled out my friendship feather "This seem's to be a symbol or something, I cannot tell what though."

What? That thing? All my friends and I have one, so it's not that important.

Too bad I couldn't be in a better game, like Mabinogi. I remembered a few of my tricks and conversation's with people on there, most were really nice.......

I zoned out a bit, remembering a few of my friends on that game.

_Zayaa:Hey Kim!_

_Kimariaka:Um, hi, who are you? xD_

_Zayaa:Zayaa!_

I laughed to myself, back then I didn't even know if she was a guy or a girl, so I had to ask her.

Then, I remembered a trick I had played on Diya.

_"Diya! Elen is selling a black bladed claymore!" My character said, Diya's character asked me if it was true._

_"Yes! Now go!" Diya ran to the bank and over to the weopon shop, I summoned my horse as fast as I could and made it run as far away from Bangor as possible. I snickered to myself in real life, looking down at the guild chat to see what Diya had wrote_

_Diya: KIM I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

_Kimariaka: =3 Otay_

"Kim, it's time." I stood up and ran up to Al Mualam.

This was going to be hard......

_END! See you guys next chappie! xD_


	15. Chapter 15

_xdevilsxangelsx: =D I know I'm doomed, please don't remind me!_

_ita-chan01: -steams silently-_

_Deathazard: =P Very, very nice ideas. I LOVE them._

_I don't get why you people don't get it by now . I AM Kim, so sometimes the reviews confuse me. 0.0 My Dad cut off the internet for like......3 days, otherwise you people would alaready have this chappie ._

_I LOVE YOU ALL! xD_

_Disclaimer: .........Why do I keep writing these?_

**_Chapter 15: OK, this time I really might die, if it weren't for all the RANDOMNESS!_**

I stopped in front of Al Mualam, who, I now hated. I'm sure you all know why.

"Are you ready child?" asked the old man.

"No!" I pretended to cry, then fell to the ground in my epic dramatic mode "I cannot die! For I am far to young!" Everyone stared at me, and David laughed. I changed my upset expression to my annoyed one, saying "Of course I am! Let's get this show on the road!"

A few assassin's chuckled while a few shook their heads at me. Altair stepped forward and kneeled down to eye level, his eyes were jet black.

"Be ready to die girl." He hissed, I replied by grinning.

"I know, my dearest flying cuppycake angel." I said in a mocking tone. He glared then stood up strait. Al Mualam smiled at us, I was beggining to think he actually wanted me dead.

"Start!"

My first instinct was to run to a place full of people, and so I did. I ran into a group of beggars.

What luck, while I run for my life, they can beg Altair for money.

"THAT GUY IN THE DRESS IS RICH! START BEGGING PEOPLE!" I yelled, pointing back to Altair. As I ran away I heard them beg for gold, and they had made a wall between me and Altair pretty much. Heh, beggars rule.

David and Malik had cought up to me, huge grins on their faces.

"So......whats.....up?!" I panted, dodging a few people as I ran.

"Nice plan back there, Altair is still trying to break free of beggars." commented Malik. I turned my head to look at David who was nodding. "You should find a good place to fight him."

"Uh..............a place with water? I could always push him in." I stopped running and the boys stopped also.

"And he would drown and die."

"Hm, not a bad idea Kim! Sounds great!"

"Well, I would still save him.......I can swim."

"You would be able to lift that guy? Daggers and all?"

"....I could always live by throwing knives at him randomly," I winked "Maybe it will hit something important." We all chuckled, and started running again. Malik took us to a place with water. It was a small pond, but deep enough that you could drown in it.

Oh I cant WAIT to see Altairs face when he realizes I saved his ass.

"Here we are, rest for a bit. Altair should catch up soon." noted David with a smirk. My two assassin friends walked away from me to find a hiding spot.

"Also," said David turning to me "'Flying cuppycake angel' Very nice."

A few minutes passed, and when Altair finally appeared he was pissed. With his hidden blade out I imagined him leaping out and stabbing my in the neck.

"Oh, my, god. I'm so screwed." I muttered to myself, pulling out my sword.

"Any last words?" He asked me, now being right next to the pond. I stepped forward.

"Afraid of water?" I shoved him with as much strength as I possibly could into the pond. He yelped in surprise and I giggled as he flailed around hoplessly in the pond. David and Malik ran up to me.

"Uh, shouldn't you help in right about now?"

"Just wait until he's not awake, I don't want to suffer a blade to the neck."

I looked down to see he wasn't moving anymore, a few bubbles leaving his mouth.

"David, your using CPR on him." I announced as I jumped into the water and dragged him out.

Holy HELL this guy is heavy!

_And thats all, this is one of my shortest chapters but who cares? I'm in Starbucks right now and we have to leave . SORRY!_


	16. blablablablabla

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Trinnerti: xD glad to see you reviewed._

_xdevilsxangelx: =D I know it's short, but this one is long!_

_ita-chan01: xD Maybe next time ita._

_The Elven-Spear: At least it's up there ._

I dropped Altair as soon as we were out of the pond. With all of this guys weapons, its no wonder he was so freaking heavy!

"...You must want me to use CPR on him now, don't you." I grinned and nodded.

"Wait! Let me get my cell phone!"

"......"

"Cell phone?"

I ignored them as I pulled my cellphone out from my leather bag. Which, luckily didn't get wet. I turned it on and danced to the opening song on the portable phone. When David used CPR on Altair I took about five pictures.

"Are you like, obsessed with gay people?" David asked me after the third picture, wiping his mouth in disgust.

"So, your gay?"

"NO!"

"And I'm not, I'm just using this as blackmail for Altair."

"Um, how would you do that?"

"Ruin his name by posting it on Youtube."

David laughed and continued to use CPR on Altair. Malik was smirking but shaking his head at us. And then, something just randomly came out of my mouth.

"What's wrong Malik?! Did you want to kiss Altair?" He looked at me with a freaked out look on his face "Kidding! We all know that your not gay, but, is Altair?" Malik smiled and laughed.

"For some reason people cant stay mad at you long, Kim."

"I know, thanks."

We turned to see that Altair was now barfing up water, and David was wiping his mouth. I grinned and skipped over to Altair.

"Why, hello big brother." I said he looked up at me with a dazed look.

_'Plan number 3' _I mouthed to David. He nodded and whispered the plan to Malik.

If your wondering what plan number 3 is, it's one of the many plan's that me and David came up with last night.

Altair sat up, a tired look on his face.

"Your awake just in time for the wedding!"

"....Wedding?!"

"Yes! The wedding! Don't tell me you forgot Altair!" exclaimed David with mock surprise.

"What do you mean wedding!?" demanded Altair. Malik rolled his eyes at what me and David were doing.

"Why, your wedding, with Al Mualam!" I said sweetly

"Yes, she is right, Altair. Do not tell me you forgot." grumbled Malik.

Altairs eyes grew wide.

"Now, if you come with us now we can get you your dress....." laughed David. We looked at Altair's face to see he was close to exploding at us.

"Jeez, we were just kidding. I kicked your ass, now lets go." I grumbled. Altair glared at us "Chill dude, we didn't think you would get so worked up over a simple joke."

Me and David laughed together, Altair muttered something about us being immature, and Malik frowned at us and told us that he didn't really understand what we did.

"We did something that people in our wor-

"-Country would consider to be gay-"

"-and sick, wrong, and really hard to believe."

"Why did we continue each others sentences?"

"......" David held up his hand then frowned. "I have absolutely no clue." We laughed like drunk people and started skipping ahead of the two assassin's while singing 'Walking on Sunshine'

"WE'RE WALKING ON SUNSHINE!"

"WHOOOOOA!"

A few people stared at us as we skipped with our arm's linked while singing, all the way to Al Mualam.

He didn't look to happy to see me, infact, he actually seemed surprised.

David helped me onto a crate and I did a victory dance.

"Good job child," Al Mualam said bitterly "You will rest tonight, but tommorow you will either leave Masyaf, or stay as a slave."

As he walked away I took in his word's.

Well, me and David had other plan's that weren't 'rest.'

We were thinking something more like Karoake.

_That night._

So, you had your iPod with you when you got pulled in?" I asked, not noticing Altair was on the balcony watching us.

"Yes, and spare batteries too."

"What luck! Do you have 'Cross my Heart' by Marianas Trench?"

David nodded and I cheered.

"That is one awesome song, so, your singing?"

"No duh!" I pulled out my cellphone and pretended it was a microphone, turning it off to save the batteries. _'3 bars still, lucky me.'_

I barely heard the music starting until Zero turned up the volume. We each put an earpiece into our ear and started dancing, being careful not to tangle up the wire.

"So here's another day, I'll spend away from you , Another night, I'm running, Another broken avenue, My bag is ripped and worn, But then again that's all I.. Take what you wanna take, What you wanna take, What you.. I miss the stupid things, We'd go to sleep and then, You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 am, Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me, Do what you wanna do, What you wanna do, What you.." David sang(almost shouted) in one breath. He started gasping for air and I sand the next lines while doing a little dance.

"Take me with you I start to miss you... Take me home, I don't wanna be alone tonight!" I sang cheerfully while David continued to get air. We both laughed a bit and waited for the next verse to pass.

"Times are all the same,"

"You're still away from me,"

"Another day-"

"-Another dollar-"

"-That I'll never see!"

We both laughed again and simply listened to the rest of the song while dancing.

There's nothing like a dance party.

_Altair's POV._

I watched and listened silently as they started singing and dancing. When I had first met them they had seemed very childish and immature, but now I understand that they are just having fun. Even if their fun is strange, it is proof that they aren't from around here, it's almost as if they are from another time.

The girl was smart for pushing me into the water, she won by that. But I still cannot get it off of my mind, why can these children can do such things, if it seems they hardly know anything at all?

I was knocked out of my thoughts as I heard their door open. Malik stepped into the room and greeted them with urgency in his voice.

_"You two must get out of here!"_

I listened in, maybe I could learn something about them now, something that they might have told Malik.

_"What's wrong Malik?"_

_"Al Mualam want's you dead Kim, he find's you a threat."_

_"Why Kim!? She's hardly a threat!"_

_"Of that I do not know, but if Kim stays in Masyaf much longer, she will be killed."_

I stayed still as they walked onto the balcony, seeing me and glaring.

_Kim's POV_

I saw Altair standing on the balcony, did Al Mualam send him to kill me?

He glanced in my direction.

"He didn't tell me to do anything, but if you are a threat, then he will send me to kill you," he paused "I did not see you three." He jumped off the balcony, landed in a haystack, and walked into the crowds below. I didn't have time to think about what he said, Malik grabbed me and threw me down.

Thank god I didn't scream.

I landed safely and walked out, stumbling a bit because of the shock. A few seconds later David landed, Malik landing next to him.

"Hurry up! To the horses!" I grumbled. Soon we got to the stables, Altair standing near them.

"Stay out of our way Altair-" Malik said in anger.

"-Come to say goodbye?" asked David.

"I came to try and help. Malik should be travelling to Jerusalem right about now so he wont be discovered, but you two might." again he glanced at me "May I borrow your dagger?" Without thinking I handed it to him.

"Altair...." warned Malik. Altair slashed his own arm, not deep, but deep enough to draw blood.

"David, knock me unconscious."

"Hold it!"

The boy's turned to me and I handed Altair his friendship necklace.

"I think you deserve that now."

"Thank you, Kim." Altair mumbled tucked it into his robe as he nodded. My jaw dropped when he actually called me by my name.

"David now, while you still have time."

David didn't give any mercy, he punched Altair in the face, kicked him in the balls, and hit him in the neck.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked.

".....Television." he mumbled with a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked down at the now unconscious assassin.

At least I managed to make Altair no longer my full enemy.

David and Malik saddled up the horses and helped me on one, David climbing on after me, and Malik having trouble climbing up on his own...... but he managed.

Soon, we were out of Masyaf without any complaint. With our hood's on we both looked like real assassins.


	17. Next chappie preview and something else

OK everyone! Here's the thing, I've just gotten Assassin's Creed(!) so for the next week or so, I'll be trying to re-live what Kim has done so far, and also, trying to finish this game........

Anyway, I'm very sorry to inform you all that there will be no chapters while i'm doing this! Don't kill me! T^T

But I will give you this, a prieview of the next chapter

_THE NAMELESS CHAPTER!_

The journey to Jerusalem took awhile, and none of us even spoke. Sure, sometimes I would sing bits and pieces of songs, but that was just about it. Before we slept at night Malik would teach us whatever we could so we could protect ourselves if we ever needed too.

" Kiim, Block!"

_Ftang_

"David, Stab! Kim, Jump back!"

He showed us what guards usually did when the were fighting us, and told us how to evade and counter.

"Good job you two, let us rest now." David nodded but I groaned.

"Malik!" I whined "Can't we just, I don't know, listen to just ONE of David's iPod songs?"

"I do not know where you get such advanced technology..........fine."

"YES!" David and I shouted together.

"What song?"

I almost absentmindedly said "Heartbeat, lets dance Katrina!" as that was me and Katrinas favourite song.

Oh how I wished that the other's were here.

Zack was a freaking jerk most of the time, but he was still like a brother. Maggie and Hayley were my best friends and so was Katrina.

I think I would live without family, but........

"Ok, Heartbeat.....got it David?" I replied. He smiled and turned it on.

"So baby keep my heart. Beat, b-beat, beat, beating. She's the soul reason I keep beliving." I sang cheerfully, David and I doing a little dance.

"Were gonna die Like this you know Oh, oh, oh"

_"Keep beat b-beat beat beating, keep beat b-beat beat beating"_

"Hey hey, beautiful the sunshine shines oh, oh, so bright!" I sang that while moving my hands from side to side to the beat, like I was waving.

"Alright" For that me and David said it together, back to back. We laughed, forgetting to sing the next line.

_"Lay back i'll spend the night just staring at you"_

"For every grain of sand. That you drew me pictures in. There was one for every time. That my, heart, droped, again" David sang in his terrible but not so bad voice (he got better after I told him he sucked.)

"So baby keep my heart Beat, b-beat, beat, beating. She's the sole reason I keep beliving!"

"Were gonna die like this, You know Oh, oh, oh."

_"Heart! Beat b-beat beat beating...."_

"Close your eyes, don't say a word." I sang softly.

"Your way to beautiful you've heard!" David announced, ruffling my hair. "The way, the way, my heart keeps Beating, b-beat, beat, beating. For every grain of sand. That you drew me pictures in... There was one for every time-"

"That my, heart, dropped, again" I fell to the ground and we laughed, ignoring Malik. Also, we missed the rest of the song we were laughing so much.

_"So baby keep my heart  
Beat, b-beat, beat, beating  
She's the sole reason  
I keep beliving  
That were gonna die like this  
You know  
Oh, oh, oh"_


	18. The real chapter 17

_Ah, it seems we are nearing the end of our story . just about 2 more chapters._

_NOT! xD_

_xdevilsxangelx: =D lol_

_ai-samaXnero-chan: fun, please do......but like, after -bleeps out ending-_

_ita-cthan01: I have noooo clue xD_

_Fao-T: =D A new reviewer! YAY_

_TheBlood666: OMG LOL! Yeah right! Like that would ever happen! xD He's a 20-year-old and I'm 13! xDDDDDDDD_

_Also, . Who would like Zero, othere then Diya?_

_DIYAXZERO FTW!_

**_Chapter 17: The ups and downs of training_**

The journey to Jerusalem took awhile, and none of us even spoke. Sure, sometimes I would sing bits and pieces of songs, but that was just about it. Before we slept at night Malik would teach us whatever we could so we could protect ourselves if we ever needed too.

" Kiim, Block!"

_Ftang_

"David, Stab! Kim, Jump back!"

He showed us what guards usually did when the were fighting us, and told us how to evade and counter.

"Good job you two, let us rest now." David nodded but I groaned.

"Malik!" I whined "Can't we just, I don't know, listen to just ONE of David's iPod songs?"

"I do not know where you get such advanced technology..........fine."

"YES!" David and I shouted together.

"What song?"

I almost absentmindedly said "Heartbeat, lets dance Katrina!" as that was me and Katrinas favourite song.

Oh how I wished that the other's were here.

Zack was a freaking jerk most of the time, but he was still like a brother. Maggie and Hayley were my best friends and so was Katrina.

I think I would live without family, but........

"Ok, Heartbeat.....got it David?" I replied. He smiled and turned it on.

"So baby keep my heart. Beat, b-beat, beat, beating. She's the soul reason I keep beliving." I sang cheerfully, David and I doing a little dance.

"Were gonna die Like this you know Oh, oh, oh"

_"Keep beat b-beat beat beating, keep beat b-beat beat beating"_

"Hey hey, beautiful the sunshine shines oh, oh, so bright!" I sang that while moving my hands from side to side to the beat, like I was waving.

"Alright" For that me and David said it together, back to back. We laughed, forgetting to sing the next line.

_"Lay back i'll spend the night just staring at you"_

"For every grain of sand. That you drew me pictures in. There was one for every time. That my, heart, dropped, again" David sang in his terrible but not so bad voice (he got better after I told him he sucked.)

"So baby keep my heart Beat, b-beat, beat, beating. She's the sole reason I keep beliving!"

"Were gonna die like this, You know Oh, oh, oh."

_"Heart! Beat b-beat beat beating...."_

"Close your eyes, don't say a word." I sang softly.

"Your way to beautiful you've heard!" David announced, ruffling my hair. "The way, the way, my heart keeps Beating, b-beat, beat, beating. For every grain of sand. That you drew me pictures in... There was one for every time-"

"That my, heart, dropped, again" I fell to the ground and we laughed, ignoring Malik. Also, we missed the rest of the song we were laughing so much.

_"So baby keep my heart  
Beat, b-beat, beat, beating  
She's the sole reason  
I keep beliving  
That were gonna die like this  
You know  
Oh, oh, oh"_

_That Night_

_"Can you hear me?" said a soft, worried voice. I looked up to see a young woman with long, dark hair, and red eyes._

_No, not red. Blue._

_"Thank goodness I'm able to talk to you."_

_"W-who are you?"_

_The lady smiled at me cheerfully then helped me up from the ground in the strange place, was I back home? No.......this place was pitch black._

_But then how could I see her?_

_"My name is Shade. The one that sent you there." My jaw dropped and she laughed._

_"Huh?"_

_"Children like you, who dream of other worlds. Like your friend, Zayaa."_

_"Wait! What are you talking about?!" I replied, remembering when me and Zayaa spoke nonstop on Mabinogi about video games._

_I also dimly remembered typing up things about her and Altair, haha._

_"You'll have to stay in that world for a bit longer though, if we want the wish to come true."_

_My mind snapped back to remembering that Shade was there, and the insane things she was talking about._

_"What wish! What the hell are you talking about!"_

_"A wish that will change the world, the wish that was born inside you." _

_Shade smiled at me._

_"You are the one, the one that will merge the worlds."_

I bolted upright and saw Malik and David watching me, David was rubbing his eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep." Malik said to me "Something about.....a wish? And something about Altair and a Zaa."

Zaa? Well, that was a new one.

"Talking?! More like yelling!" David exclaimed in a tired, groggy voice.

"Shut it hermit boy." I snapped "I was just having a nightmare about us."

That seemed to perk up David's interest.

"So, what happened?"

I glanced at Malik and David seemed to know that what I said next was a lie.

"Greencream from youtube appeared and then took you away, and then Zaa the evil person of persons zapped Altair with lightning and ran away." David laughed at my totally lame lie.

"What a nightmare!" David replied, holding back most of his laughter but failing. Malik shook his head.

"Your turn for watch, David." he said and went to sleep.

"So, real thing?"

"I think I understand why we're here, to a point."

I spent the next few minutes explaining my dream to him.

_Altairs POV_

I sighed to myself as Al Mualam sent me on my next mission. Although it had only been 2 days(which I had spent recovering from David's attack) most of the assassins were a bit surprised that the two children could escape.

The Master wasn't too pleased when he heard I let them escape.

Had I done the right thing? Something told me in the back of my mind that I had to let them live, or pay the price. Those children are special, I just know it.

But the boy shall be punished when I punish him for doing more then just knocking me unconscious.

_And thatsw the end of the real chapter 17 ._

_xD Altair wasn't really pleased, but at least me and David are learning how to fight._

_! WE RULE! -Heartbeat starts playing-_

_Bye people, it's dance party time xD_


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the late update x.x Been super duper busy lately, and it's a plus that I just fainted during the track meet today._

_Ug, down for 3 seconds, and then I started barfing all over. Hell I tell ya._

_TheBlood666: x.x "Anything is possible if your a possible." Sadly, I'm no possible dude._

_Fao-T: =P Cool name now, yeah, I like it._

_The Elven-Spear: I wish I could too, but like, there has to be some reason that Malik and Altair don't take us seriously, and thats our lame lies and our failure to stay silent for a long amount of time._

_xdevilsxangelx: LOL, . Yeah, at least that wasnt the dream._

_Ita-chan01: At least it's still good . but this story can't be all fun and games. If I don't make it a bit more serious I can't-blanks out ideas-_

_Also everyone, theres another story I'm writing up about that Maximum Ride novel, if you've read up to the 4th book in the series fell free to look at it when it's on the site xD I wish I never wwrote it, but by vote from the group I have too._

_Also, when I review stories or more specificly "Just a Lost Girl." I mostly put in constructive critism or my thoughts on it. So, who here thinks that I "don't have a good head on my shoulders"?_

_This isn't a real chapter, I just wrote this gay arse short story for school and I want to hear what you guys have to say about it x.x Please don't kill me._

**_The hidden chapter._**

Beeeep!

I slammed my hand down onto the alarm clock. It was 11:00 AM, which was late considering I usually wake up at 6 AM. Looks like my sister changed the alarm on my alarm clock again. With a lot of effort I heaved myself out of bed and changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. I looked down at my bedside table, seeing a note.

_Dear Kim,_

_Your sister and I have gone shopping, we will be home at around 1:30. From Mom._

Home alone, oh well, I could always go to the corner store and buy a snack or something. I looked back at the note, expecting to see something like 'P.S don't go to the corner store.' But what I saw was much, much worse.

_P.S. We took your wallet._

I went down on my knees and screamed, this was starting to be the worst day ever! I sighed to myself and stood up, walking out my bedroom door and into the living room.

By the way, as you should know, my name is Kim. I love video games, candy, internet, video games, and did I mention video games?

My dark brown eyes looked over to my strong and smart Xbox360. I was going to begin playing a game that I bought yesterday night, Assassin's Creed. As I took the disk from the case and placed it into the gaming consol I smiled. Already thinking about how many times I would fail in my quest to complete a game with a storyline. My dark brown bang's hung over my eyes and I brushed them out of my face in annoyance. Looking up to the TV screen I saw a small stone road that held resemblance to a cloud. Then, I only saw a few images flicker on it.

"What?! I wasted a whole 60 dollar's on a game that doesn't even work!?" I exclaimed.

I punched the Xbox 360 in annoyance, the next thing I knew the wall's and floor of the living room disappeared, and I landed on top of a haystack, soon sinking into the golden coloured hay. No longer at home, with stone building's surrounding me, people in rags, and the temperature at about 500 degrees...probably because I'm so used to the cold weather of British Columbia, Canada.

"Ow!" I hissed as some guy landed into the haystack and dragging me into it until I couldn't even see any light. I spit some hay that had entered my mouth into more hay.

"Please be silent." I heard someone whisper to me. A few minutes later, the hay moved and the person that pushed me farther into the hay tried to leave. I stood up and spotted him just leaving the gigantic pile of hay. Normally, I would have yelled at the man, asking him what in the world was his problem, but there was something strange about this guy.

He only had one arm. Just like Malik from Assassin's Creed, which I only knew from watching half the game on YouTube.

The Malik looking guy looked at me for a moment before turning and walking away, I started to follow him.

"Would you stop following me?" he said in a thick accent, turning to face me again.

"Uh...well, you see. I don't know where I am, so I won't stop following you, Understand?" I replied. He frowned for a second then smiled.

"You are a strange one, and what is with the clothing you are wearing?" When I didn't answer he turned and started to walk away "Come on then, it would not be wise to just let you wander around Jerusalem." I smiled in triumph and we continued to walk. I must be dreaming, these things don't happen in real life.

"My name is Malik, Child."

Yup, totally dreaming.

"My name's Kim."

We didn't talk much after that. Soon Malik stopped in front of one of the many stone houses and opened the door, we walked in.

"It's so much coolder in here!" I chirped.

"Make yourself comfortable. I will send my master a letter about you; hopefully he will help you out." Malik mumbled and started writing thing's on a piece of paper with his only arm. I slumped down against a wall, getting ready to wake up back home.

_Diiiing_

I blinked my eyes open at the sound of a large bell. My dark skinned, dark haired friend wasn't here anymore.

Wait, why aren't I back home?

I stood up and brushed off my clothing, I had probably been sleeping for an hour or two, plus it was really dusty here, explaining the dust. Walking into the side room I saw a mat with a few pillows surrounding it.

"I could have just taken a nap on that...." I muttered to myself.

"And you are?" I jumped in surprise and turned to see a man with a white hood covering his face. He was tall, with pale skin, and I couldn't see his eyes.

"Oh my god! Where did you come from?!" I squeaked, he pointed above to a window. Who would want to jump from a window?

"Ah, Altair. It seems you have met my friend." I turned to see Malik behind me.

"How do you guys do that?! It's creepy!" I practically yelled.

"Silence girl." Grumbled the one that I now knew was Altair.

At least know I know that this is way too creepy to be a dream.

"Al Mualam would like you to escort Kim to Masyaf. I will come also, in case you don't really get along......" Malik said slowly. He walked back into the other room and came back, tossing me a robe. "Wear that, and keep the hood up, you never know if a guard will find you suspicious and try and kill you." Altair smiled at the kill part. His smile looked like a metal cord. I put on the grey robe; it was about 300 sizes too big.

"Is it supposed to be this big?" I asked, earning another cord like smile from Altair. After that we passed the guards as we began to leave the town, and you know what?

"Get back here Witch!" shouted a guard that was chasing me and my two assassin friends. I guess having red streaks in your hair catches peoples attention.

"Run faster girl!" Altair barked at me. Malik pulled me into an alleyway and Altair ran after the guards. I was about to ask Malik what he was about to do but a few seconds later I heard screams and people shouting "Assassin!"

"We are almost at the exit, keep your head low. Altair will meet us outside the gates." Malik muttered and I nodded. "And please, keep your hood on!"

_A few minutes later_

We exited the city pretty fast actually. With Altair being chased by guards for attacking one, and people running around screaming nobody tried to stop us from leaving the city.

"Miss me?" I looked up and saw Altair who swiftly jumped off the wall he was climbing down from.

"No, not really." Replied Malik. I laughed at the two of them as we grabbed a few horses, I shared one with Malik since I didn't want to ride with Altair, and we rode to Masyaf in silence.

"So, how did you kill those guards, hidden blade or throwing knives?" I asked Altair, the two assassins' gave me bewildered expressions and then we continued to ride.

_One day later, at Masyaf_

"I'm from another world, or at least, I think it's another world." I explained to Al Mualam, an old man wearing black robes. "Where I come from, this place is a video game, one that I've never even started playing."

"Altair, kill the girl."

"W-what do you think your doing?!"

I saw Altair's hidden blade appear on his left wrist. In desperation I snatched one of the silver long swords hanging on the wall next to where I was standing.

"Are you insane!?" I yelled, raising the sword above my head to stop Altair's hidden blade from striking my neck, it lightly brushed my right hand and I pushed him back. "I'm telling the truth!"

"And how would we know that, child?"

F-tannggg

"Your going to send Altair to kill Robert de Sable in a few days!" I shouted, blocking another attack. Al Mualam raised his hand and Altair stopped attacking me.

"How did you know that, child? Are you a Templar spy?"

I did my best to breathe, Templar's were the assassins' enemies, but they didn't let women or children into their ranks so why would Al Mualam ask that?

"No way! Those Templar's remind me of........ fruit cake!"

Ah fruitcake, the cake that I hate.

"Then how would you know about that?"

"Er, what I said before, remember? The whole 'Other World' thing."

Al Mualam looked deep in thought for a moment before responding.

"...Take her with you Altair, you only have 1 more target to go before I will allow you to defeat Robert and complete your task of saving the holy land."

"Yes, Master."

"If she dies, she is dead. I will try to do more research on this 'Other World.'"

After that, I travelled with him. We went back to Jerusalem and he left me with Malik in the Jerusalem assassin's hideout to go finish another assassination.

"You know, Kim, if he didn't want you to live he would have taken you with him instead of keeping you here." I lost my train of thought and looked over at Malik "If he took you with him, you would most certainly die."

"Well, that just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." I replied sarcastically and Malik laughed, saying that I was a very interesting little girl.

"I am not little!"

We then stayed in Jerusalem for about 3 days before I had to leave with my 'Very friendly' and 'Super nice' assassin friend. Don't get me wrong, me and Malik got along just fine. Infact, Malik was my honorary brother!

Now, add in an Altair and then you realize just how fantastic your life is. We got along fine, but the fact that I could practically annoy him with one word didn't help much.

_4 days Later_

"Hurry up girl!" Altair snapped at me as we ran towards some horses. We were now leaving Masyaf to find Robert de Sable. Altair and I could work pretty well with each other, we actually started to get along.

Sadly, that never stopped him from calling me child, kid, or my favourite, girl!

"I am going to confront Robert on the road to Acre. You will follow behind and stay out of trouble." Altair said to me as he climbed onto a white horse, I struggled to climb onto another horse, but had surprised Altair when he learned I was actually able to ride by myself.

"Thank you Timberline Ranch." I mumbled to myself as I rode next to Altair.

"Hey Altair! You look really funny when you drown in Assassin's Creed-"

"I thought you never even started playing the game!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Watched it on YouTube, it was awesome."

"I'm warning you child, I do not like hearing how my death is entertaining."

"Too bad."

For the next hour, I watched steam practically come out from his hood as I told him every single way he could die. What can I say, I was bored. Even though I love seeing Altair angry, he could kill me at any given moment.

Soon we stopped the horses, a guard walking toward's us. Altair told me to keep my head down and to close my eyes.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" called the guard in the signature chainmail armor and a helmet.

After running away from them so much, I could imagine them even with my eyes closed.

I heard a small scream and Altair's footsteps coming towards me. Altair began leading my horse and I past the corpse. I opened my eyes and glared at Altair, who mounted his own horse again.

"Why do you do that to every guard that's by himself?!"

"Because, Girl, he could tell Robert de Sable about 2 'Scholars' riding their horses towards Acre." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Two? I only see one here. A weapon wielding scholar and an innocent little girl."

"And that is coming from the 'Innocent' little girl."

"......Evil piece of beef jerky."

"....Beef......Juky?"

"You can't even pronounce beef jerky?! That's just sad, Altair." We stayed silent for a few moments before a small army of about 20 men entered our sight.

"Hide."

I turned my horse around and began heading towards Masyaf, after a moment or two he should catch up.

...

Any moment now.

I stopped my horse and heard a few shouts of "Get him!" and "Assassin!" when Altair caught up to me, when Altair mounted my horse and kicked it in the ribs, jerking it forward.

"Holy fruitcake!" I shouted and made sure that my horse was still going in the right direction.

At Masyaf

We stopped the horse at the gates, I climbed off the horse after Altair. The white clad assassin told me what Robert said to him, that Al Mualam was a traitor and that we were going to confront him.

"Oh joy! We get to kill an old man! Half the cut scenes on YouTube haven't prepared me for this!"

"I will kill him, you will merely watch"

"Evil dress wearing assassin."

"Annoying little girl."

"...I am not little!"

We walked into Masyaf, the roads were almost empty, other then a few people wandering around.

"What path?!" I turned and saw Altair interrogating one of the few people, I shook my head and began running up the road to the Assassins' headquarters, a castle like building.

"I'll meet you at the castle!" I called. Not hearing what Altair said next, I ran past a few zombie like assassins. I heard swords clanging, but the sound grew farther away as I continued to run. Soon crashing into someone. I blinked open my eyes to see an assassin, with one arm.

"Malik!" I cried and hugged him and the other non-zombie assassin's standing near him. "You're not a zombie!"

"Zombie? Never mind. Where's Altair?"

"You've found a fine time to arrive."

"Altair, you were right."

I sighed, not bothering to hear what Malik said next. Instead I waved cheerfully and continued to run towards the castle, a bit slower than before. When I made it to the castle, a large amount of people just stood there. With empty looks in their eyes, I almost thought of them as ghosts.

"So many innocents..." I heard someone murmur from behind me.

"Holy fruitcake!" I jumped and Altair started pushing past all the people.

"There are so many innocents, we must be careful not to hurt them."

I nodded in response, staying close behind him.

"Hey Altair?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

I think that maybe he would have said something back to me, but we had entered the courtyard. It was like a large garden with stone paths. I looked around while Altair continued to walk forward.

"So! The student returns!"

My head snapped towards Altair, who was now being held still by a golden light.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, taking a step toward my assassin friend.

"Ah, so the girl is still here too. I was certain that Robert would have disposed of her." I growled at the old man and glared at him.

"You had better let dress man go, or I'll-"

"You will what, child?" laughed Al Mualam. The golden light surrounded me and I couldn't move.

"I'll..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Looks like the young one has lost her tongue, right, Altair?"

Altair grunted.

_'Sleep, Child. You do not need to be a part of this battle.'_

My vision went black.

_"This Templar's treasure, this piece of Eden, this word of god."_

After a few minutes I blinked my eyes open. Altair was a few feet away from me, he was standing over Al Mualam.

"You defeated him......" I mumbled, not fully surprised.

I was more or less depressed that I didn't get to watch.

A small stone ball slipped from Al Mualam's Hand and about an arm's length away from me. Instantly the words 'Piece of Eden' snapped into my mind.

"La shay waqi-a' mutlaq bal kul mumken."

_Nothing that is real is forever, but anything is possible._

I looked up, and stared at Altair who was still speaking to Al Mualam. Smiling, I picked up the piece of Eden, almost instantly regretting it.

I felt like I was being pulled from this world, and into another.

"See you later, Altair Ibn La-ahad." I said with a smirk, almost instantly translating it into English "The flying one, Son of None."

**_"Tell Malik he was the greatest honorary brother I could have ever met."_**

_Back on Earth._

I bolted upright. I was back home, on the living room couch.

I knew that the game couldn't be real, totally knew it.

Sighing to myself I tossed the Xbox 360 controller and turned it on, I then stood up and turned the Xbox 360 on.

"Not to self, don't stay up late thinking about Assassin's Creed." I grumbled unhappily. I tossed the game disk into the console and almost gasped at the friendly faces that stared back at me.

Well, one not as friendly but still.

"I'M GOING INSANE!" I shouted, waving my arm's back and forth.

"You were correct Altair, she did begin to scream." Malik laughed

"AHHHHH IT'S TALKING!" I shouted

"Silence girl, you are getting to be more annoying." Snapped Altair.

"Too bad you couldn't be less of a beef jerky." I retorted.

"Don't cut yourself on the gift we got you."

The screen flickered and went back to normal, I instantly wished I had actually talked. Frowning, I ran upstairs and looked onto my bed.

And right there, was the long sword I used to ward off Altair's attack on me.

I grabbed my notebook and hurriedly wrote down everything that had happened.

_Nothing is true, everything is permitted._

_Nothing that is real is forever, but anything is possible._

_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PEOPLE! . I know it's rushed, but the teacher gave us a page limit, and I had to cut out lot's of important details._


	20. Chapter 20

T^T OK people, listen up. Supposedly, I've been copieing ideas, and I really don't like it so.......... Well, since I love writing and I don't want to be kicked off of FF, I'm going to give you people a vote.....whether I should continue this story or not. I've told Diya, and I think she's about to start a war . and well, although I'm not much of a peace keeper........

Er, nevermind.

T^T

So, heres your vote choices

Continue the story:

Stop writing this shit:

Finish the story in the next chapter, then go on to the sequel:

Finish the story:

That's your choices people and, I'm sorry if I copied, but I didn't try to . Don't want to make anyone mad about this.

Oh, and Diya-chan? Please don't try to kill me when you read this . an angry Diya is worse then uhhhhhhh....hm...... xD me trying to find jerusalem without using the minimap, took me 3 hours x.x


	21. The final authors note, le gasp!

Hi people! So, heres what won for the vote.

sequel.

So, thats what I'm going to do, just need to make one reallllly long chappie and I'm good.

xD Also, I've stopped reading assassins creed stories xD Just in case something hapens again, I'd like to avoid another mess.

So, if any of you are wondering why I havn't put the final chappie up yet....... here are my reasons.

1. Too lazy.

2. Been helping Diya with her Mabinogi story, I get to be a kick ass Fomor in it! xD (And for those of you that don't know what the hell a fomor is, I'm not telling)

3. 0.0 Have no clue what to do.

4. Lost inspiration.

5. . I've been playing the game, and I can't kill this one guy.... can't remember his name, but he's the one that runs away to some guard tower and then the guards kill you if you really suck.

Yes, I really suck x.x

Also, when I DID start writing the final chappie(its going to be pretty long) My laptop broke down and I lost EVERYTHING, I even had to re-install Mabinogi and everything else!

. I think thats why I lost inspiration.

Anyway, for those awaiting the sequel, I'm going to kill- I mean, make Zero go missing for awhile x.x

(Hears Zero yelling at me)

Son't worry! It wont be too painfull Zero! I promise!

...

Ok, so mayyyyyybe it's a little painful....

....

And, um, instead of you in it, Diya will be there.... because Diya is WAY nicer to me than you are...

...

Hey! Are you accusing me of only killing you because your an ass?!

...

Ok, so maybe thats true...

-Runs away-


End file.
